


Peter's everyday life as a sex toy

by SubmissiveSuccubus



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Cock Slut, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Clint Barton, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom Thor (Marvel), Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Peter Parker, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fucking, Gangbang, Gay, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Peter is a Little Shit, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Precious Peter Parker, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Slut Peter Parker, Smut, Spanking, Sub Peter Parker, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Clint Barton, Top Stephen Strange, Top Steve Rogers, Top Thor (Marvel), Top Tony Stark, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubmissiveSuccubus/pseuds/SubmissiveSuccubus
Summary: "Peter’s job was to be the avenger’s sex toy.What started as a simple internship, soon led to him being promoted as their assistant. It might have been because he was good at his job, but mostly because each of them wanted to fuck him so badly they gave him a job that had him around them at all times.Not that Peter was complaining. He had to admit, he loved it."
Relationships: Clint Barton/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Stephen Strange, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Thor, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Peter Parker/Tony Stark/Thor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 262





	1. Chapter 1

“So, let me get started on the monthly stats.”

Peter looked back at the people present in the room, each of their eyes fixed on him. He felt a shiver down his spine, no doubt in his mind about the thoughts in their head. 

Tony, Steve, Bucky, Thor, and Stephen Strange were all lounging around the round table, their attention of the young man presenting and hopefully, that attention would last the whole hour Peter was expected to present. The Avengers initiative, a mafia/black market ring was doing very well with its business. Their clients were happy and their opposition was bought out or dead. Either way, it ended well for them. But just like any other company, there were monthly meetings where they needed to go over the numbers. While this normally would not be the job of the assistant, Peter was an exception. 

The five men leering at him made that very clear right from the start. Peter had to admit, it felt good to have the attention of the five heads of the company.

But he should have known that the attention wouldn’t last. He was just fifteen minutes into the report when the chaos started. 

“Take off your pants,” Bucky ordered, licking his lips. Peter felt himself blush, the blood rushing down to his nether regions.

“Not now, I need to finish this.”

“I promise I’ll pay more attention if your ass is out.”

Peter pouted and sent Bucky a half-assed glare, “Pay attention and you can do whatever you want to me after this is over.”

Tony chimed in, “We were going to do that anyway, baby boy. Since when did you start giving out orders?”

Peter felt a shiver go up his spine. He always loved it when Tony got dominant. 

“Not ordering...just negotiating.” he tried to defend. 

“Are you in a position to negotiate when you’ve got a hard-on?” Thor asked, his eyes trailed to Peter’s poorly concealed, slowly rising erection. The younger boy yelped and tried to cover himself, but it was too late now. Everyone was starting to get riled up and it would be next to impossible for them to get back on track. 

Or that would have been the case if Steve hadn’t intervened. 

“It is an important presentation, we do need to focus on it.”

“Like anyone can focus with an ass like that,” Bucky said, his eyes glued to Peter’s behind. 

“I know,” Steve continued, “So how about a reward system?”

“Reward system?”

“Yeah. We let Peter present for ten minutes after which, we get him to do something for one of us, and we repeat it every ten minutes.”

The men raised their eyebrows, mulling it over. 

“Sounds fair.” Stephen said, “What do you think, Peter?”

The younger one thought about it, “..Fine. But I get to ask the one I pick a question to make sure you’re paying attention. If you get it wrong, you wait for the next ten minutes with no reward.”

With everyone agreeing to the terms, Peter continued with his presentation. 

Ten minutes had passed and the men demanded their reward. Peter furrowed his brow before calling on Bucky and asking him a question, which the man answered correctly. His eyes trailed up and down Peter’s body before he said, “Take off your underwear.”

Bucky had a thing for having Peter partially nude. If Peter had chosen to wear a skirt today, that order would have been more rewarding, but this was a close second. He always loved the feeling of cupping Peter’s ass or balls and not finding any resistance other than the pants. 

Peter cocked his head to the side, thinking it through. “Are you sure?” he teased, “Cause I’m wearing the thong you guys bought me. Would be a shame to remove it now~”

That brought Tony to attention. His hand shot out and grabbed Peter’s ass, the other one started to fondle his cock. Peter bit back a moan as he stood still, allowing Tony’s fingers to wander his privates, his fingers tracing the skimpy clothing. 

“He’s telling the truth.” he announced, “Then we’re not removing his underwear, pick something else.”

Bucky clicked his tongue but even he could understand the appeal of seeing Peter in a thong, “Fine. Then, uh, take off your pants.”

Peter complied, unbuttoning his pants before he yanked them down. What the others didn't realize was that Peter’s shirt was a bit too big for him, which resulted in his ass being covered by the cloth. 

The men cursed, pissed that they were missing Peter’s body in a thong, but they just needed to be patient. 

Twenty minutes go by and Peter was finally clothed only in the thong (He argued that the jacket and the shirt counted as two different articles of clothing, an argument that almost made Steve and Tony bend him over and spank him to submission).

All of their eyes were dancing over him like vultures eager to pounce on their prey. Peter had to fight off the urge to cover himself up, a task that was proving difficult to do with how intensely they were looking at him. Peter knew he looked good in a thong. The skimpy cloth emphasized his round ass and his erection pushing against it only made it tighter, which made his body look even more delectable. 

Peter tried his best to continue his presentation, trying to ignore all the men who wanted to ravish him. The tension in the air was thick, making him choke at times. 

Finally, another ten minutes were up. Peter didn't even bother with a question at this point, his mind was too far gone to think of one. It was Thor’s turn to order something and with little hesitation, the blonde man said:

“Turn around and shake that ass. I want to see you twerk.”

There were shouts of praise and approvals from the other men, pulling their phones out to record. Peter’s embarrassment shot up to another level as he turned around and squatted. Biting his lips to stop the screams, he started to twerk, shaking his hips and popping his back. The men hooted and cheered, giving him additional orders (“touch your toes baby boy”, “Roll those hips” “Smack your ass, I wanna see them jiggle” “Put your hands above your head” “Hump the floor”). He continued to twerk for a few minutes before he stopped, his knees wobbling. Next was Stephen who made Peter lie face down on the table, his ass pointed at Stephen's direction. Licking his lips, Stephen pushed the thong aside, exposing Peter’s fluttering hole before he dove in, stuffing his face between the juicy cheeks. Peter yelped, his hands grabbing the edge of the table as Stephen started to eat him out. He moaned and hummed as he ate Peter’s ass, the vibration going straight to Peter’s cock. The older man sloppily sucked and licked his ass, before his tongue finally pushed through the tight rim, making Peter’s toes curl. 

“Oh~ Oh yes~” He moaned loudly, pushing his ass back to get more of Stephens' tongue inside him. Stephen bit the sensitive skin, making the younger one squeal before he got back to eating him out. 

“I love it when he looks like this,” Tony suddenly chimed, running a gentle hand through Peter’s curls. The boy didn't even need an explanation. The Avengers had taken enough pictures and videos of him that he knew what his blissful expression looked like. His face was flushed, eyes starting to roll back with his tongue sticking out or a happy grin. What made Peter even happier was by this point, everyone had their cocks out. They obeyed the rules, no one else touching Peter while Stephen had his turn, so they settled for jerking themselves off. It was a sight to behold.

Peter, spread eagle on the table while his ass was being feasted on while four other men jacked their dicks to the scene. Peter’s mouth watered, wanting to suck them all off.

Eventually, Stephen stopped rimming him, much to Peter’s dismay and shot out of his seat.

“Gonna fuck him,” he growled, pawing at his pants as he whipped his dick out. 

Bucky protested, “Hey! Your turn’s over! If anyone gets to fuck him first, its the one who’s next, which is me. Hand him over.”

Thor chimed in, “But getting to fuck him is a pretty big step from what we’ve been doing. I don’t think it’s fair that you get to go just because you’re next in line.”

“Rock, Paper, Scissors it?”

Stephen ended up winning, much to Bucky’s annoyance, and he made Peter stand up before pushing him up against the board Peter was presenting with just a while back. 

“Spread that ass for me, baby.” Stephen groaned, jerking his cock. Peter reached back and grabbed both his cheeks before spreading it wide, exposing his pink rim for everyone to see. Stephen hissed, not waiting before he pressed the head of his cock to Peter’s hole, pushing it in. Peter whined as the big cock slowly split him open, the burn of it making his eyes roll back and Stephen finally bottomed out. Knowing that Peter no longer needed time to adjust, he started to thrust, building up the pace as he passionately fucked the younger man. 

“Fuck! How are you still so wonderfully tight?” Stephen groaned out, pounding Peter into the wall. Peter simply babbled, rolling his hips and pushing back as he took the cock like a pro. 

“I have my own presentation to make” Tony suddenly announced, getting off his seat. He walked up to the whiteboard, not even bothered that Peter was being fucked against it and grabbed a marker. 

“It’s called: Why Peter Parker is the perfect whore”.

Peter mewled with embarrassment as Tony wrote the words down, the chuckles from the other men only elevating the feeling. From the corner of his eye, he could see Steve bring up his phone, recording the session with one hand as he continued to jerk off with the other.

“First off, his body is just begging to be fucked, 24/7” 

As if to prove the point, Stephen picked up the pace, pounding his cock into Peter’s needy hole even harder, even deeper. 

“He’s got adorable, sensitive nipples.” Tony dug the marker into Peter’s hardened buds, pushing it painfully into him, making Peter scream.

“His ass is a gift from the gods. It's the perfect mix between juicy and firm that no one can resist groping him.” Tony took a second to write his points down before continuing.

“And, he has the cutest little cock.” Stephen grabbed Peter’s thigh and lifted it, twisting Peter’s body sideways so his hard cock was visible to everyone, barely covered by the thong. Tony said little, but Peter was slightly above average. Just in comparison to everyone else, he was considered small. 

Tony smirked before he grabbed it, pushing the thong snug beneath his balls, before jerking his penis up and down. Peter moaned loudly, the pleasure hitting him tenfold as he was finally being touched. But as quickly as the pleasure came, it was replaced with pain as Tony started to slap his sensitive cock. 

Peter squealed and thrashed around, trying to get away from Tony’s merciless slaps, but to no avail. Stephen had a bruising grip on him and an even more dangerous cock still fucking the lights out of him. 

“It’s such a sensitive little thing~,” Tony said, cupping Peter’s balls and tugging on it, tethering on excruciatingly painful. 

Peter’s moaned, eyes rolling to the back of his head as that was when Stephen's cock head found his prostate. 

“Oh fuck- yes- yes- yes- yes!” He started to babble, Stephen’s thrusting hitting his weak spot repeatedly. 

Bucky chimed in, “Put down ‘perfect dick sucking lips’”

“And, loves the taste of cum,” Thor added.

“Is a slut for cocks,” Steve concluded. 

Stephen grunted, all the dirty talk getting to him too. He leaned forward and bit Peter’s ear, his teeth sinking into the lobe before he pulled it. 

“Such a filthy fucking slut, taking my cock so good.” he growled into Peter’s ear, “You like it when they talk about you like this, don’t you?” Peter tried to shake his head but failed.

“Don't lie to me.” Stephen continued, “I felt your ass tighten each time they said something. Filthy slut. Dirty whore.”

“Im-M- Gonna cuuuummm~” Peter cried out, his voice jumping with each thrust. 

“Gonna cum baby boy?” Tony asked, smiling. He grabbed the younger one's flailing cock as well as his own, bigger one before he pressed the two together. Taking one hand, he started to jerk both the dicks at once, making Peter scream. “I guess we’ll allow it since you’ve been such a good boy for us today.”

Steve spoke up, “Make him cum on his face.”

Tony angled Peter’s cock and when the boy climaxed, his semen shot up and coated his face. The erotic sight of Peter covered in his own cum tipped Stephen over the edge and he climaxed as well, plunging his cock as far as it could go inside Peter and filling him up. Peter mewled as the warm, thick liquid poured into him, his body shivering in delight. 

He could only enjoy it for a second though before Tony grabbed his hair and brought him down to his knees. “Mouth open,” he ordered before he started to furiously jerk off his cock. The other three quickly joined as well, surrounding Peter as they stood over him, fucking their fists. Peter closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out, tightening his ass to make sure no cum dripped out as he waited. He didn’t need to wait long, all of them being pretty riled up from the show. Tony came first, his cock spurting out cum all over Peter’s already dirty face. Some of it landed in his mouth which he swallowed happily. Next was Bucky and Steve, cumming over his chest and torso and last was Thor, whos cum splashed over Peter’s face but then dripped down to his spent cock. 

“Let’s get you on the table,” Steve announced before he picked up the boy easily and dumped his ass on the desk, right beside the whiteboard. Peter didn't even need them to speak to know what they wanted from him. With a loopy grin, he spread his legs, showing off his fucked out hole dripping with cum. The men hooted as they took pictures, zooming in on his face or his ass to get the perfect shot. Peter put out peace signs and stuck his tongue out, his cock twitching at each flash of the camera. Something so demeaning about Peter’s picture being taken right after he got fucked, covered in cum, next to the board that called him a whore. 

And he loved it.

~~~~~

Peter’s job was to be the avenger’s sex toy. 

What started as a simple internship, soon led to him being promoted as their assistant. It might have been because he was good at his job, but mostly because each of them wanted to fuck him so badly they gave him a job that had him around them at all times. 

Not that Peter was complaining. He had to admit, he loved it. 

He first came into the company, a bumbling, nervous kid who wanted to please everybody. One look at him and Tony had dragged him into his office and sucked Peter off till the nineteen-year-old climaxed into his mouth. Peter then returned the favor, very clumsily sucking Tony’s big cock and it seemed like his innocent display was a huge turn-on for Tony, leading the older man to cum over the younger one's face relatively quickly. 

Tony had then bent Peter over his lap and swiftly pulled his pants down, hissing as he stared shamelessly at Peter’s juicy ass. 

“I’ve wanted to do this the second I saw you kid.” Tony had growled, using both hands to grab each cheek, squeezing the flesh tightly. 

That was when Steve had walked in on them as Tony was stuffing Peter’s hole with two fingers. Peter turned frightened, worried that Steve would have issues with it.

A pleasant turn of events led to Peter’s virginity taken by Steve’s massive cock, stretching his hole painfully, but it was a burn that got Peter hooked. 

Word of Tony and Steve fucking Peter seemed to have gotten around to the other main members, and in two days, Peter had been fucked by each of them. Bucky took him in his office, Stephen fucked Peter’s face in the bathroom and then finger banged Peter to orgasm, and Thor pounded into him in the hallway, the fear of being caught simply escalating the sexual tension between them. 

A week later and Peter was being tossed around like a toy between them all. Tony, Steve, Bucky, Thor, and Stephen Strange, the core heads of the Avengers company who were free to do whatever the hell they wanted. Thankfully, Peter was quite the cockslut, so he was more than eager to satisfy them all. Not to mention it was a huge boost in ego. The fact that these handsome, sexy, wealthy men all wanted him was something that turned him on so much, a fact that wasn't lost to his new partners. They abused his praise kink so much, just a slight pat on the head would make Peter melt. 

That was two years ago. Peter was now almost 21 and the fucking over the years only seemed to have increased, much to his surprise. 

He looked forward to every workday with excitement. 

He had the best job ever. 

~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter wind up on Barton's farm to convince him to help out in Avenger's business.  
> Well, Peter did most of the convincing.  
> And he was so good at convincing that Barton's son decided to join as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick heads up! This chapter does not feature incest but it does have a father and a son fucking the same guy. If that isn't your thing you might wanna skip this one.

~~~~~

“Ah-yes-yes-yes!” Peter squealed as he jumped on Tony’s cock. He didn’t even care that the car was wobbling as it was being driven, he just wanted to keep fucking. 

“I’m gonna cum baby boy! Get on your knees.”

Peter scrambled off Tony’s cock, awkwardly getting on his knees, a feat that proved a bit difficult in a car. Once he got down, he took Tony’s cock into his mouth, allowing the older man to fuck his throat before he climaxed, pouring his cum onto Peter’s eager tongue. 

Peter moaned as he gulped it down. He loved the taste of his man’s cum. 

“Hmmm~ Good boy~” Tony praised. He cocked his head as he glanced at Peter’s still aching cock. “Wanna cum baby boy?”

“Y-Yes, please!” 

“Go on then,” He lightly pressed his shoe into Peter’s balls, making the young man jump, “Get yourself off. Hump my leg.”

Peter grabbed Tony’s thigh on instinct, his body dizzy over the shame he felt. The humiliation, the degradation, the order to hump like a dog-

He loved it. 

He moved before he realized what he was doing. He clamped his things over Tony’s leg, rubbing his aching cock against Tony’s pants as he chased his orgasm. He bit the cloth around Tony’s knees, shutting his eyes closed as tears filled his eyes. Tony whipped his phone out, recording his shame to send to the rest of the Avengers, no doubt. Peter was already pent up and horny, so it didn't take long for him to climax. The sensitivity of his dick, the rough material of Tony’s suit, the dull pain in his ass- all of it came together to push him over the edge. 

“G-Gonna cum!”

“Then cum baby boy. Cum all over me.”

With that, Peter climaxed, his semen spattering out on Tony’s pants. He shivered and moaned at the intensity, trying to catch his breath. Tony handed him a tissue that Peter took and tried his best to wipe away his cum.

“Oh no...I think it’s stained pretty bad.” Peter whined, feeling apologetic. 

“It’s fine,” Tony said, “I wanted you to stain it.”

“Really?”

“Yup. You’ll understand why later. Now get up and put your clothes on, we’re almost there.”

The two of them were on their way to visit a retired member of the Avengers, Clint Barton. The man left before Peter had joined so he didn't know much about him, only that he was an asset that retired to live a farm life and now, helps them occasionally with business. He apparently had the best eye when it came to business deals and marketing (i.e. which target needed to be killed for the company to flourish). 

They had some big deals coming up and they needed Clint’s help with it. So Tony and Peter were going to pay him a personal visit. 

They reached in another five minutes, the driver parking their car in front of a lovely, wooden home. Peter marveled at it when he got out. It had a very pure, country vibe to it. 

“Took you long enough.” a voice suddenly called out. Peter looked and saw a man walk out of the shed. He wore jeans and a tank top, his biceps rippling and glistening with sweat. He had ashy brown hair and was rocking the ‘dominant older man’ vibes. 

“Sorry about that. Had a late start.” Tony said, giving the man a hug. Peter hung around a bit awkwardly but still tried his best to remain professional as the two men caught up. Eventually, the conversation steered to him. 

“You know Peter,” Tony said, gesturing to the young man. 

“The personal assistant. How could I not?” The man moved forward and shook Peter’s hand, “Nice to finally meet you Peter, I'm Clint.”

“Good to meet you too, Sir.” Peter said, “I wasn't aware you knew about me.”

“Trust me, I know a lot about you.” Peter might have seen it wrong but he was pretty sure Clint looked him up and down, sending a shiver down his spine. He had to wonder what the man meant by that. 

“Come on in boys.”

~~~~~

The three of them sat in the living room, Tony and Peter next to each other on the couch while Clint sat opposite of them. They made small talk as well as getting into details about the business. Clint was hesitant, to say the least. It seemed like he didn't want to be roped back into doing business with the Avengers. The previous times were out of desperation but this time, it was purely to get the best outcome. He was still nice enough to give them drinks. A cup of coffee for Tony and hot chocolate for Peter. 

Their conversation went on for about an hour and through it, Peter noticed some not so subtle moves by Tony. A hand on his thighs multiple times, going higher and higher up occasionally. He would drop his phone by Peter and ask him to pick it up, making Peter bend down to get it. 

He knew what was going on and it only got confirmed to him when he saw Clints not so subtle stares and the fire behind his eyes. 

Clint had gone to the kitchen to take back the mugs they used and when he came back asked: “What’s with the stain on your pants?”. He eyed the mark, the stain very visible and prominent. 

“Oh,” Tony said, briefly glancing at his pant leg before his hand shot out to grab and grope Peter’s crotch, “It’s because this one came all over it in the car.”

“Wh-Mr. Stark!?” Peter shrieked, grabbing Tony’s hand as he gave his clothed dick a final squeeze before he pulled away. Peter felt like his whole face was on fire, not looking at Clint as the embarrassment washed over him. 

Clint was silent for a few seconds before he said, “I know what you’re doing, Tony.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, “Is it working?”

“...Maybe. Come on, let’s talk.” Clint gestured for Tony to go outside with him and the man followed. Peter stayed in place, knowing that he wasn't needed for the conversation and he was glad. He needed a minute for his cock to soften and he would have felt really embarrassed if they had a business discussion with a hard-on. 

He only had to wait for five minutes before Tony walked in. He gestured for Peter to stand up, which the younger man complied to. 

“So, Clints agreed to work with us.”

“That’s great!”

“Yeah, but, he said he needs more...convincing.” Tony said, smacking Peter’s ass, “So do your thing, baby boy.”

“Wh-I-oh.” Peter sputtered, taking a second to understand what Tony was implying, “Will...will it work?”

“Of course. The way he’s been eyeing you this entire time, I’m surprised he didn't drag you to his shed and have his way with you already.”

Peter felt himself blush, looking down at the ground bashfully. Tony chuckled and lovingly kissed his head, pulling him in for a hug. Peter melted into the embrace, sighing in content at the warmth and comfort of Tony’s strong arms around him. He enjoyed these moments just as much as the sex. 

Well, maybe not as much as sex, but it was definitely nice. 

“I made a deal with him,” Tony said, “He can have his way with you till tomorrow morning then we’re in business.”

“Hmmm~” Petter hummed, liking the sound of the plan, “Is he any good?”

“He was when he was with us. Retiring and plowing a farm all day… I bet he’s got even better.”

Peter felt himself shiver. Over Tony's shoulder he could see Clint watching them through the door. They made eye contact and Peter almost moaned at the passionate expression Clint had in his eyes. 

After what felt like hours but in reality was just ten minutes, Tony had driven away, promising to be back early next morning. 

All that was left now was Peter and Clint. 

~~~~~

Peter groaned into Clint’s mouth, the older man’s tongue plunging into it. Their tongues battled for dominance, a fight that Clint easily won. The two of them were on the living room couch, Peter sitting on Clint’s lap as they passionately made out. Clint was still fully dressed while Peter was shirtless, the torn cloth tossed onto the floor. Clint seemed to have a thing for his pecs, his hands groping and squeezing Peter’s chest, occasionally tweaking a nipple. The young man knew his body was to die for. He worked out a lot, making his abs, thighs, and ass all the more irresistible but was pleasantly surprised when his pecs started to get their own attention. Thor especially loved to play with them. He would grab Peter’s “tits” (as the blonde man liked to call them) whenever he had the chance, suck on them, toy with them, stuff his cock between them and get off, the list goes on. 

They broke the kiss, Clint not wasting any time as he moved down and took one of Peter’s nipples into his mouth, making the man moan. 

“Ah fuck~” Peter hissed as Clint’s tongue did wonders. He sucked on the hardened bud, his tongue swirling it around while his hands roamed around his torso, tweaking the other nipple before moving down and cupping Peter’s butt.

“Nice ass.” Clint growled into Peter’s skin, grabbing a handful, “looks way better in person than the pictures.”

“P-pictures?” Peter stuttered, whimpering as Clint’s teeth grazed his sensitive nipple before pulling away. 

“What? You think the Avengers don’t barrage me with the pictures and videos they take of you? Almost convinced me to come back, just so I could have a piece of you. A piece of this- ”

His hands firmly smacked Peter’s ass, pulling him closer. He groped the flesh, the tips of his fingers pressing teasingly towards his hole. 

“Oh, fuck-” Peter cursed, tossing his head back. His cock was getting harder by the second, something Clint took notice of. Using his grip on Peter, he thrust his own hips up, pressing his hardening cock against the younger man. 

“Feel that?” he asked, chuckling as he manhandled Peter’s body, making him grind and roll his hips in a whorish manner, “Can't wait to get inside your tight ass.”

“So- fuck- So do it then,” Peter said, a bit frustrated over the lack of pleasure. They were still wearing too many clothes. 

“Patience. I have all night to play with you, I'm going to take my time.”

Clint tightened his grip on Peter’s jeans and dug his fingers in before pulling them apart, ripping the fabric. Peter squealed as his jeans were torn easily, exposing his behind. His briefs followed the same treatment, leaving Peter’s asshole exposed. 

“I didn't bring a change of clothes,” Peter whined, his cock growing harder. 

“A whore like you doesn't need clothes.” Clint said, taking a second to suck on two fingers before he trailed them down to Peter’s ass, “Just be naked. Will save everyone a lot of time.”

“Hmm~” Peter hummed, licking his lips as Clint inserted one wet finger into his hole and started to toy with it, “but I love it when people rip it off of me.”

Clint chuckled, using his other hand to smack Peter’s ass harshly before he grabbed a handful, “Of course you do. Fuck! They really got their hands on a good one. It makes me regret leaving.”

He grabbed Peter’s thighs as he stood up, Carrying the young boy to his bedroom. He slammed the door open before tossing Peter onto the king-sized mattress.

Peter’s body bounced a bit as he was thrown onto the bed. He shivered as Clint crawled over him, his pupils dilating as his eyes roamed over Peter’s body. 

“S-So why did you leave?” Peter asked, helping Clint get his shirt over his head. 

“I fell in love,” Clint said, tossing his shirt on the floor “Got married, had babies. The Mafia life didn't suit me anymore.”

“Wait, you’re married?!” Peter exclaimed, pushing himself up by his elbows. Peter was so enamored by his body and attitude that he didn't notice the ring on Clint’s finger which was enough for Peter to call it all off. He was a slut but he wasn't one to break up relationships over it.

Clint seemed to catch onto Peter’s internal debate and let out a soft chuckle. He pushed Peter back onto the bed and straddled his waist. 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head over it.” Clint said, “Wanna know why she isn't here right now? Because she’s in the city, playing with a boy toy of her own. Ever heard of an Open relationship, kid?”

“Oh,” Peter said, feeling a bit embarrassed but mostly relieved. 

“Yeah ‘oh’. Now you want to keep talking about my wife or are you gonna let me fuck you till you pass out?”

Peter grinned, licking his lips, “Is that a promise?”

“It’s a threat.” Clint growled, his hands coming down to cup Peter’s bulge, making the younger one yelp, “You belong to me today, and you bet your sweet ass I’m not going to let you take a break until Tony picks you up tomorrow.”

Clint unbuttoned Peter’s pants and quickly pushed the torn material off of him, along with his boxers. Flipping him over, Clint groaned as he stared at Peter’s ass, his hands going down to grab his cheeks and squeeze. 

“P-Please. Give it to me.” Peter begged, getting hornier by the second. 

“Oh, I’m going to give it to you, alright.” Clint growled, “But I need to prep you first.”

Peter whined, annoyed, and swallowed his words when Clint gave his ass a sharp spank. He reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. Squirting a bit on his fingers, Clint didn’t waste a second before plunging two into Peter’s hole. Peter had gotten fucked by Tony before they arrived at the farm, so he wasn’t as tight as he usually was, something Peter was grateful for as it meant they get to fuck faster. 

Clint seemed to think the same. After a minute of fingering and stretching Peter out, Clint got up and took off his pants. Peter craned his neck and practically drooled when he saw Clint’s naked body. His torso was muscular and toned, but still broad. His arms were rippling and his thighs were bulging. He had a bit of hair on his chest and some on his navel, leading down to a deliciously hard cock. His dick was as impressive as the Avengers. He was pretty big in length but it didn’t compare to the girth. He was thick with a capital ‘T’, the head of his cock red and bulbous with heavy balls at the bottom. 

Peter couldn’t wait to get that inside of him. 

He shook his ass, making his cheeks jiggle and grinned as Clint took the bait. The older man crawled up on the bed, a predatory gleam in his eyes and he took hold of Peter’s hips, positioning him on his knees.

“Are you ready for your pounding?” Clint asked, pressing his thick head into Peter’s hole, teasingly pushing forwards and back. 

“Yes! Yes! Pound me- fuck me- I want it!”

Without saying a word, Clint complied. With one hand gripping Peter’s hip tightly, the other on his cock, he started pushing into Peter. They groaned at the feeling. Peter’s eyes rolled up at the burn, Clint’s cock stretching him slowly as it plunged deeper and deeper inside him

“Yes-yes-yes-oh!” Peter cried out as Clint bottomed out, his cock stretching his hole deliciously. 

“That feel good?” Clint asked, raising a hand to smack it across Peter’s ass before he grabbed the younger one’s hips and slowly started to thrust. 

“S-So good!” Peter moaned, rolling his hips back. He heard Clint chuckle before he started to pick up the pace. 

“Fuck this ass is as perfect as I imagined”

Peter felt a hand on the back of his neck and he willingly got pushed forward, his face pressed into the mattress as Clint started to pound into him. 

The room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping skin, Clint’s grunting and Peter’s screams, muffled by the material in his mouth. 

Peter’s voice started to jump with every powerful thrust, his ass jiggling as Clint’s hips pounded into his own. He cried out as Clint suddenly changed his position, reaching forward and taking a hold of Peter’s arms, holding them back. Peters back arched, his torso suspended as he was fucked mercilessly, his hands in Clint's unrelenting hold. 

“You like this, don't you?” Clint grunted out, his thrusting getting more frenzied, “Like being fucked like a toy for my pleasure.”

“Yes! Yes! I love it!” 

“Say it, whore!”

“I’m just a toy! Fuck me, use me, breed me!”

“Oh, I’m going to breed you alright. Going to fill you up with so much cum you’ll be leaking for days!”

“Yes! Please!”

“Hey dad, why is there a- oh!” 

Peter and Clint froze, looking up towards the open door, Clint’s cock still in Peter’s ass. They saw a young man, whose hair and eyes were the same as Clint’s.

“So this explains the torn clothes in the living room,” he said, tilting his head to get a good look at Peter.

Peter felt like he wanted to crawl into a hole with the way the Son was staring at him. He felt hot, ashamed, embarrassed, but he couldn't control himself when his dick twitched. 

“Hey Cooper,” Clint said, not at all phased that his son walked in on him fucking some guy, “Didn’t know you’d be back home so soon.” 

“Yeah well, the party wrapped up faster than we thought.”

Peter started to struggle a bit, wanting to cover himself up. He felt so humiliated being caught by Clint’s son. However, Clint’s hold didn't let up.

“Hey, hey,” He said, suddenly starting to move his hips, making Peter squeal, “Don’t worry your pretty head over this, it isn't the first time. We’re a very...open family.” Clint consoled, gradually picking up the pace, “Cooper’s fucked some of my wife’s friends, I’ve fucked some of his ex-girlfriends, cards on the table, we don't care.”

“Yeah,” Cooper agreed, “Well...I’ll let you get back to it-”

“What? You don't want to try him out?” Clint asked, making his son pause and making Peter sputter in confusion, all the while Clint continued to pound into him.

“I’m...not into guys…” Cooper said, not sounding very convincing. 

“Don't know until you try,” Clint said, bringing a leg up to better his posture, giving him more space to fuck Peter’s hole. He let go of Peter’s hands, allowing the younger one to support himself while he grabbed his hips to better pound into him. Peter felt his inhibitions run loose as he started to feel the pleasure again. He wanted to hide from his son but he also wanted more of that cock. No surprise, he decided on the latter. He simply stuck his ass out and pushed back to continue taking in more of that delicious dick. Whatever family dynamic the Barton’s had, it wasn't his business. 

Clint grunted, increasing his pace before he stopped, pushing his cock as deep as he could inside Peter before he started to twirl his hips, making him moan.

“Trust me, his ass is better than any pussy you’ve ever fucked.”

Cooper thought for a second, looking at Peter’s naked body and fucked out expression, “He is pretty cute…fuck it, why not.”

Clint barked out a laugh as Cooper shut the door behind him and walked towards them. 

“That’s my boy. Your old man can teach you a few moves if you’d like. Just give me a minute to finish here.” He caught Peter’s hip in a bruising grip and started to bash their hips together, his cock brutally smashing into Peter’s prostate, making him scream. 

He felt his eyes roll to the back of his head, his tongue starting to stick out as the pleasure was slowly starting to overtake him. 

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Cooper cursed, fumbling with the buttons before he pulled down his pants and whipped his hardening cock out. He crawled onto the bed and kneeled in front of Peter. He slapped his cock (Basically a smaller version of Clint. Similar length but not as thick, but still pretty good) across Peter’s face a few times before guiding it into his mouth. Peter went along eagerly, happily taking the big cock into his mouth. He hummed as he sucked the head, his tongue playing with the slit before he flattened it out, taking the cock farther into him. He preened as he felt it harden inside his mouth, bobbing his head faster.

“Fuck! Fuck! That’s good!” Cooper cursed, tossing his head back. He had gotten a lot of head before, but nothing compared to this. 

“Told you.” Clint grunted, the force of his thrusting pushing Peter forward which in turn, pushed Cooper's cock deeper down his throat, “This whore is trained to be the best. Do a good job Peter, you’re the first man to give my son a blowjob.”

“Peter…” Cooper said, trailing a gentle hand over Peter’s cheek, “Where did you find him?”

“Old co-worker let me borrow him for the night- ah- fuck yeah-” Clint said, his thrusting getting more erratic as he was close to cumming. 

“All night? Awesome! I feel like I can fuck this mouth for hours!” Cooper picked up the pace, slowly thrusting into Peter’s throat.

“Wait till you- fuck- try out this ass- cumming- Cumming!” With a cry, Clint thrust his cock flush against Peter’s ass and came ropes and ropes of thick cum. He filled Peter’s eager hole, thrusting a few more times to milk himself dry. Peter’s hand made its way to his cock and he jerked off, not needing to wait long as he immediately followed Clint's orgasm with his own, spraying the sheets with his jizz. 

Cooper continued to fuck Peter’s mouth as Clint calmed down. The older man slowly pulled out, the sound of his dick dragging out of Peter’s sloppy hole music to his ears. He finally pulled out completely, watching fascinated as he held Peter’s cheeks open to see his cum start to dribble out of the fucked out hole. 

“So fucking hot!” Clint growled. 

Cooper grunted, his grip on Peter’s jaw tightening as his thrusting was starting to lose the rhythm, “Cumming! Fuck! I’m cumming!”

Clint grinned as he moved forward a bit, grabbing Peter’s hair in a bruising grip. Using it as leverage, he started to shove Peter’s face ruthlessly up and down Copper’s dick. Peter’s nose kept slamming into Cooper’s navel, tears brimming his eyes as his throat was fucked mercilessly. 

“Yeah, you like that? Being used as my son’s toy? As a sex doll?” He growled, his grip unrelenting, “Here comes your reward, a healthy serving of cum~”

“Fuck! Here it comes!” 

With a shout, Cooper climaxed, thrusting his hips as far as they would go. Along with that, Clint used both hands to grip the back of Peter’s head and pushed, holding him steady as Copper’s cum was shoved down his throat. Peter’s eyes rolled to the back of his head from the rough treatment, lamenting the fact that he couldn't taste cum, given that the dick was so far down his throat. Once it was done, Peter was pulled off, coughing and wheezing. 

“Fuck. That was amazing.” Cooper said, breathless. 

“That’s not even the best part, bud,” Clint said. He took a hold of Peter’s legs and spread his eagle, once again, Peter’s face collided with the mattress. 

He couldn't rest for even a second though as he shot up, letting out a loud moan. 

Clint had stuffed his face between his cheeks and was going down on his hole. His tongue danced around the rim a few times before he shoved it in, making Peter’s toes curl. Clint started to eat out his own cum, sucking it from inside Peter. Cooper was getting himself ready, his cock already starting to harden up again. He jacked it up and down as he watched his dad eat out Peter, more interested in seeing Peter’s face. His cheeks were flush red, his tongue was sticking out and his eyes started to roll to the back of his head from the pleasure. Two minutes go by before Clint comes back up, running a hand over his mouth. 

“He’s all your bud.” He said, patting Peters ass, making the flesh jiggle. 

“Oh.” Cooper said, “I- What do I do?”

“What you normally do when you fuck someone. But I get it, the first time with a man can be confusing, we can take it slow. How about you lie down and Peter rides you?”

Cooper gulped and nodded frantically, scrambling to lie down on the bed. Peter pushed himself up and crawled up to Cooper, not needing orders to know what he had to do. Stradling Cooper’s hips, he aligned the young boy’s dick to his ass, the head teasing his rim a bit before he started to sink down on it. 

“Yeah, just like that.” Clint grunted, stroking his dick to the scene.

Peter started to mewl as Cooper started to stretch him out. Cooper himself was panting, very vocal unlike his father. He gripped the bedsheets as Peter’s tight heat enveloped him. The feeling unlike anything else he’d experienced. 

When Peter finally bottomed out, the two of them took a minute to adjust to each other. Eventually, they started to move. Peter rolled his hips, moaning softly as his body got used to Cooper inside of him. 

“Oh fuck- oh fuck!” Cooper cried out. Peter didn't blame him. He fucked a lot of men on the daily, of course, his ass would be too much to handle for a virgin. 

Not that he was disappointed. He found it kind of cute. 

Peter started to bounce, his thighs getting a workout as he fucked himself on Cooper’s dick. He started to twist and angle himself, trying to get Cooper’s cock to hit his prostate. The movement added more pleasure to Cooper, causing the young man to start bucking his hips as he moaned obscenely. Peter had to admit, he started to understand why his men loved teasing and dominating him so much. Cooper was so cute and innocent, gasping and panting over fucking his first guy, Peter wanted to spoil him rotten.

Peter’s attention was suddenly taken away as Clint stood up and pressed his cock to Peter’s lips. Not needing words, Peter opened his mouth and took Clint in, his jaw aching from having to accommodate the girthy man. With a dick in his ass and one in his mouth, Peter felt so happy. He didn't want the night to end.

~~~~~

The evening turned into night, and that eventually turned to the dawn. True to his word, Peter wasn't given a single moment to rest. They continued to fuck for hours, Peter rode Cooper’s dick, sucked them both off at the same time, sat on Cooper’s face and was pounded missionary style into the bed. Even during dinner, while Clint cooked them a meal, Peter was bent over the dining table and fucked by Cooper. While the Bartons ate their food, Peter sucked their cocks and while Peter ate his food, Clint taught Cooper how to properly suck dick by using Peter’s cock as a practice dummy. Copper was clumsy at first, but the third time he sucked Peter’s dick, he had the moves of a pro. After that, they made it their mission to fuck Peter on every surface in the house. They took turns, recharging their batteries while the other fucked Peter. He was fucked missionary on the couch, pounded near the fireplace, Clint spanked his ass raw on Cooper’s bed, and face fucked him in the bathroom. He was made to crawl to the front porch where he was caught in a mating press, stuffing his hole with cum. After they were done, Peter was taken to the shed where he ate out Cooper’s virgin ass and proceeded to take the eighteen-year-olds anal virginity, he fucked Cooper’s hole while Clint fucked his. They then put him face down on the front of the tractor, legs spread before Clint turned on the engine, making the vehicle shake but not move. Peter screamed as the vibration brutally teased his cock. The two men simply watched his ass and thighs jiggle with the force of the engine running, all the cum leaking out of his loose ass. Once they were satisfied, Cooper brought Peter to his knees and face fucked him, after which Clint fucked him in the tractor so hard the vehicle started to shake.

It was at this point, Peter’s memory started to turn hazy. They moved back to the master bedroom and fucked a couple more times before he blacked out. He woke up the next morning to the sound of a camera going off. He opened his eyes to see Tony, a massive grin on his face as he and Clint shared the pictures they took with each other. Peter’s entire body was sore, from his ass to his jaw, and he didn't need to see his state to know that he was covered and filled with cum. 

“So, how was he?” Tony asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Absolutely perfect. You caught a great one here, Tones.”

“I know.” 

Peter could purr at how proud Tony sounded of him. 

“Do we have a deal?”

“Only if you send him over again.”

Tony looked at Peter, his face already starting a smile at the implication that he could be back here.

“I think he would like that.”

~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Petra, twins who are under the care of Tony Stark, take their jobs very seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too lazy to describe some stuff so look up 'Spanking bench' and BDSM chairs if you want to get a better picture of what's to come. I had to look through BDSM furniture which is like, wow. What a dream. Or, go look at Akidearest's video where she goes into a Japanese Love hotel. The stuff that the room has got me drooling and fantasizing and ultimately gave me the idea for this story. Oh, also japanese maid costumes if you dont have an idea of what they look like.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this! i really like it if i do say so myself.

“Oh- fuck! Yes! Daddy- fuck- feels so good!”

Petra threw her head back, trying to stay still as Tony ate out her pussy. She knew how much he hated it when she squirmed. Almost like he knew she would at some point, Tony’s bruising grip on her thighs didn't relent as his skillful tongue shoved itself into her hole, moaning at her taste. 

But he couldn't focus on her too much before his attention was taken elsewhere. 

His cock popped out of Peter’s mouth, the young man gasping for breath as he stroked the wet dick. 

“Daddyyyy~” Peter moaned, “I want you inside me. Can I? Please?”

Tony chuckled, the vibration making Petra moan before he took his mouth away from his delicious pussy. “You’ve been a good boy. Fuck yourself on my cock.”

Peter excitedly got up on his knees, quickly straddling Tony’s waist. He placed the older man's cock by his entrance, moaning loudly as he slowly sank down. His tight rim stretched out to accommodate Tony’s girth. 

“Fuckkk!” Peter whined, “Daddy’s cock is so big!”

He bottomed out, his juicy ass quivering as he got used to the cock inside of him. No matter how many times they fuck, Tony’s dick still took his breath away. Soon he started to move, bouncing up and down as he fucked himself on Tony’s cock. 

Tony’s hips started to move, helping Peter along. The young boy shrieked as his cock head bashed against Peter’s prostate, a jolt of pleasure coursing through his bodies. With renewed enthusiasm, Peter started to bounce even harder, lifting himself up until only Tony’s cock-head was inside of him before plunging down, screaming as the cock filled him upto the brim. 

Petra was close to climaxing, the mix of Tony’s moving body coupled with his groans of pleasure from fucking her brother’s hole was driving her closer to the edge. 

“D-Daddy!” she squealed, “Cumming daddy!”

However, as soon as she said that, Tony pushed her up, separating her pussy from his tongue. 

“Wh-daddy!” Petra whined, which earned her a sharp slap across her ass. 

“Didn't I warn you about being greedy, princess?”

“S-Sorry, daddy.”

“Good. Now adjust yourself, daddy wants to play with your titties.”

Petra silenced her complaints as she moved her hips further down Tony’s body, until she was by his abs. Bending forward, her chest was right above Tony’s face. He licked his lips as she watched her boobs jiggle each time Peter fucked himself. He pulled her down, her elbows bent as he stuffed his face between her tits. He motor-boated them, enjoying the soft feeling surrounding his face. Tony could die right now and still be happy. He had a sexy babe’s tits on his face and a twink with his cock up his ass. 

Speaking of which, Peter was drooling over the consistent pounding. He found the perfect position, where with a roll of his hips, Tony’s cock was hitting his prostate each time. Peter’s cock was rock hard and leaking with pre-cum. The translucent liquid was dripping down onto Tony’s abdomen and Peter knew he couldn't hold on much longer. 

“Daddy! I’m gonna cum- can I cum, please?” he begged as his rhythm started to falter. 

Tony, who had to stop himself from sucking on Petra’s nipple, thankfully said:

“Cum baby-boy~”

Petra was gently pushed off before Tony grabbed Peter’s hips and started to bash his own upwards. Tony’s hips met Peter’s ass, his cock mercilessly abusing his prostate as he chased his orgasm. 

“C-Cumming- cumming!” With a shot, Peter climaxed, his cock spurting out ropes of cum that splattered all over Tony’s chest. 

Tony stilled, not wanting to cum yet. He grit his teeth as Peter’s walls tightened around him, almost enticing him to release his semen but he stayed strong. There was another hole he wanted to use before he came. 

Once Peter had calmed down, Tony got him off his cock slowly. The sound of moist skin separating from each other filled the room and Peter shivered. Without being told, he got off of Tony, giving his man ample room to move onto his next task. 

Petra tried to hide her grin as Tony’s attention was now back on her. She was lying beside him, watching as Tony fucked her brother, and now it was her turn. 

Without wasting any time, Tony flipped her over to her stomach, pulling her ass towards him. Lining his cock with her drenched pussy, he pushed in. Petra screamed into the mattress as Tony took her, his body dominating hers and not giving her any space to move. Just the way she liked it. Both hands on her hips, Tony started to pound her into the bed. Both of them were riled up and ready to burst so it didn't take long for them to reach that point. 

“You close, baby girl?” Tony growled into her ear, his hips ruthless as he drove his cock in and out of her. 

“So close daddy! Can I cum? Please?”

“Cum all over Daddy’s cock, baby.”

And she did. She came with a scream, her body convulsing as her orgasm was fucked out of her. Tony continued to thrust, milking her orgasm before he swiftly pulled out. 

“Come and get it!” he growled, bringing his hand up to jack himself off. Peter and Petra, both quickly made their way towards him, on their hands and knees. Their cheeks pressed together, both of them watched intently as Tony brought himself to cum, their mouth wide open to catch his semen. 

“Here it comes- fuck!” With a cry, Tony came. Ropes of thick cum spurted out of his dick, splashing onto the twins. He aimed it appropriately, giving the greedy twins equal servings of cum. They obediently swallowed it, the substance easily sliding down their throats.

The three bodies collapsed onto the bed. Tony was in the middle, completely content as both Parker's snuggled him on each side. He drew them in closer, kissing their heads. 

"Thank you for today, Daddy.” Peter said, sighing happily.

Petra nodded, kissing Tony’s chest before snuggling into his neck, “Best birthday ever!”

“I’m glad you two had fun.” Tony said, rubbing his hands gentle over their naked backs, “Anything to spoil my treasures~”

Peter and Petra were twins that Tony had taken in. Their parents passed away a year ago, they had no family to support them and ended up living in the streets. Thankfully, Tony spotted them one day, and through no logic or reasoning, just pure instinct (and a bit of lust over looking at the two, drop dead gorgeous twins) Tony took them back to his place. 

The whole day was a blur. Peter and Petra were definitely not expecting it, and they definitely weren't expecting Tony Stark, crime lord billionaire, to be interested in them. 

One day they were living off the streets, next they were taken to a mansion, given a place to stay and food to eat. So it came as no surprise that the twins fell in love with Tony that night and were more than happy, weeks later, when Tony took their virginities. 

Over a year had passed and the three couldn't be happier. Peter and Petra were spoilt rotten by tony, the man showering them with love and presents while the twins paid back in mind-blowing, passionate fucking. 

Of course, they didn't want to be a burden and tried to help Tony out with his business as much as they could and, not-surprisingly, they were very effective. 

Speaking of which:

“I have to close an important business deal tomorrow.” Tony said, “I expect the two of you to be there.”

“Okay!” They said, simultaneously.

“What do you want us to wear?” Petra asked.

“Hmmm.” Tony pondered, “I think they would enjoy the maid costumes.”

“Most of your clients seem to enjoy that one~” Peter teased. 

“What can I say, they’re perverts.” Tony joked, “Besides, Maid costume or not, I doubt anyone could deny the two of you~” He snarled as he grabbed their asses, giving them both a tight squeeze. 

“Are you both going to be good for Daddy tomorrow?”

Yes Daddy!”

~~~~~

“And that settles it.” Tony said, signing the last contract, “We’re officially in business.”

Tony smiled at his company. Five other men, namely, Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Thor Odinson, Stephen Strange and Clint Rogers. Each of them with a business under their name, the six of them signing a contract to work together was one of the biggest collaborations in the black market scene. Not that it was a surprise. Tony saw their potential and decided to collaborate with them for future projects. Him owning the wealthiest and successful business of them all, they would have to be idiots to refuse him. 

“Great to be working with you all.” Stephen Strange said as they all stood up and shook hands. 

“Likewise.” said Steve Rogers, “We can do great things.”

Tony chuckled before clapping, “Now, enough of the formalities. As a celebration, i’ve prepared something for everyone in good faith.”

“You didn't have to do that for us, Sir.” Bucky said.

“Please, call me Tony. And nonsense! Any situation calls for a party.”

He led them down a hallway and into an elevator. Fishing a key out of his pocket, Tony inserted it into a keyhole before twisting it. He then entered a number sequence onto the keypad before the elevator rumbled and started to move. 

“Where are we going?” Stephen asked. 

“To a secret floor.” Tony said, ignoring their tiny gasps, “You’ll understand why in a second.”

The elevator seemed to go pass the basement and down another floor before the doors opened up. The men gawked as they slowly followed Tony out, their eyes wandering all over the room, completely speechless. 

It was a room clearly dedicated to sex. 

On a wall lined an array of whips and paddles, beside which was a spanking bench. There was a sex swing hanging up from the ceiling, a cushioned BDSM chair with cuffs and restraints, a myriad of sex toys along another wall and plush couches in the center of the room. There was a king sized bed in the corner with rich, velvet red sheets. 

But most breathtaking off all, were the two twins standing in the middle of it all, waiting for them. 

Petra’s silky, long brown hair was cascading down her shoulders with a white bow on top, which matched the outfit she was wearing. A black and white maids outfit, the low cut of the blouse showed off her cleavage while the skirt reached her knees. Peter on the other hand, while the blouse covered his chest fairly well, he was wearing a shorter skirt than his sister. The frills of the skirt brushed over his creamy thighs and the thigh-high stocking only made them look more attractive. .

“Wh-wha….” The men gaped, taken aback by the gorgeous twins presented in front of them and the setting in which they were in.

Tony walked forward towards his twins, a hand on each shoulder as he turned around to the gaping crowd. 

“Call them tonight's’...entertainment. A show of good faith. A present, from me to you.”

“T-Tony this is-”

“A lot, yes. If it’s too much on your conscience, you’re all welcome to leave the room.”

No one moved a muscle which made Tony smile. 

Clint spoke up, “S-so, what you’re saying is....we can…”

“This is Peter and Petra,” Tony explained, gesturing to each sibling, “They’re my treasures and you all have full permission to do whatever you want with them. You can fuck them, spank them, toy with them however you like. I found that it really builds teamwork when everyone fucks the same whores.” He felt the two of them shiver under his hands, something that didn't go unnoticed by the other men, “The only condition is that they both have safe words, or if they’re gagged, safe-signals that means you have to stop immediately. Anyone who continues after they’ve told you the safe word won't leave this building alive, understood?”

The men agreed, not doubting for a second that Tony Stark would stay true to his word.

“And when it comes to secrecy, this incident does not leave the building. You don't tell people about my treasures, and I won't tell anyone about tonight. There’s no judgement within these walls, if my treasures are willing to participate in your kink, that’s all there is to it. Any questions?”

Silence followed but not that it was a surprise. 

“Ok. Let’s get started then.”

~~~~~

The night started off slow, all of them lounging on the couch as they started toying with the twins. 

Steve, Thor and Clint had their hands on Peter. The young man was straddling Steve’s lap, his tongue shoved down the blonde man’s throat as the other two roamed their hands over his body. 

“Let’s get a look at that ass,” Thor growled as he flipped over Peter’s skirt. All three of them swore as they saw the thong that made Peter’s butt look all the more ravishing. 

“Fuck-” Clint cursed as he grabbed the thong and pulled upwards, making Peter squeal into Steve’s mouth as the tiny cloth piece was tightened to expose his rim while also applying pressure between his balls. It was such a filthy position to be in and it made his cock twitch. 

Steve’s hands grabbed Peter’s cheeks with a resounding ‘SMACK’ as he spread them apart, making his hole flutter. Thor leaned in, spitting on Peter’s hole before diving in, tongue first. Peter had to stop kissing Steve to let out a moan, his body shivering as he was held still to endure Thor’s onslaught. 

“Turn him around.” Clint said, “More room for all of us to ruin him.”

Steve complied, turning Peter around like a rag-doll, the young man weighing practically nothing to him. Peter swallowed a gasp at the sudden change, twitching as his legs were hooked over Steve's to spread him wide. His thong was ripped off his body immediately, leaving his bottom half bare, save for the stockings. The men seemed to really like it on him. 

Thor got on his knees and pushed Peter’s hips up enough to stuff his face between his cheeks and continue what he was doing. Clint took a hold of Peter’s erect cock, giving it a few jerks. 

“What a pretty little cock.” he said, giving it a few slaps which made Peter’s hips jerk. Thor growled in irritation over the movement, slapping Peter’s thighs as a warning. Clint laughed before he leaned down and immediately took Peter’s cock down his throat. Peter’s cries were muffled by Steve shoving two fingers into Peter’s mouth, his other hand going past Peter’s dick to grab his balls, squeezing the sensitive flesh softly. 

Tony let out a growl as he poured himself a glass of his finest whiskey. He took a sip as he watched Peter getting ravished, not even wanting to blink lest he missed out on anything.

“Aren't you a pretty little thing~”

Tony looked to the other side, where the remaining two gentlemen were playing with Petra. She was lying across their laps, with her legs over Bucky’s lap while her head was over Stephens. Stephen’s hands were over her chest, taking his time to enjoy the soft molds. The position made her tits look even more fabulous, a fact that wasn’t lost to them. Bucky slid his hands up her legs and under her skirt, taking a second to peel off her panties and throw it to the ground.

“Such a pretty face, look she's' blushing~ Isn’t that cute.” Stephen teased as his fingers found her nipples through the cloth and started to lightly circle it. Even Tony could see how hard they were getting.

“Pretty body, pretty tits- let's look at this pretty pussy, shall we?”

With that, he flipped her skirt over, exposing her bare vagina for everyone to see. Petra instinctively made a move to cover herself up but Stephen quickly grabbed her hands, and pinned it above her head. 

“Naughty girl.” he said sternly, “We’re here to play with your body as much as we want, now be a good girl and take it .” He grabbed two ends of her low cut blouse and ripped them apart, her tits popping out. 

“Oh- fuck!” She cried out as Stephen immediately grabbed her breasts, his large hands groping and tugging on the soft flesh. 

“She really is a beautiful sight, isn’t she?” Bucky asked, “Fuck- look at this pussy, Stephen!” He grabbed her legs and pushed them towards Stephen, making her body bend. Petra squealed as her pussy was shown off, like a price, to the other man.

“That is nice,” Stephen said. He brought a hand up to spread apart her pussy lips, making her twitch, “So clean and pink and look at this-” his finger slid between her folds, toying with her clit for a second before he pulled away, his finger coated with her slick, “little slut is enjoying it.”

He brought his hand down and Petra opened her mouth without hesitation, taking his finger and licking her wetness off of it. 

“Of course she is.” Bucky said, before he planted his mouth on her exposed lips and gave it a deep, long lick. Petra’s hips bucked upwards, wanting to feel more of that pleasure.

Bucky’s chuckle vibrated through her body as he dived back in, his arms wrapped around her waist to maintain her position as he started to eat her out. Petra threw her head back in a moan, pressing her thighs closer together as she trapped Bucky in between her legs, not that the man was complaining. 

“And while he’s doing that…” The sound of a zipper being pulled filled Petra’s ears from above her and in the next second, a cock flopped down onto her face. 

“Why don’t you help me with this?” Stephen said, not waiting for Petra’s response before he moved forward and shoved his cock down her throat.

~~~~~

Tony was rock hard in his pants but he still refrained from touching himself. He simply took another swig of whiskey and watched on. He loved his twins, and he loved fucking them but this right here, was what he enjoyed the most. To see other people fuck what’s his, and use them in such humiliating ways, it really got Tony’s motors running. 

He would join eventually, but for now, he was just enjoying the view. 

“Fuck-fuck-fuck-fcuuuck!!!” Petra screamed, throwing her head back as another orgasm was fucked out of her. Thor and Steve chuckled, their assault on her body unrelenting even after she came. They simply pressed the vibrators harder into her, wanting to make her climax again. 

Petra was strapped into the BDSM chair. Her hands were handcuffed and her legs were strapped, spreading her eagle wide with no room for her to close them. Steve had a wand vibrator assaulting her clit while Thor was fucking her with a dildo, the bumpy surface coupled with the vibration pushing her to climax in no time. There were clamps on her nipples, squeezing the hard nubs tightly and all she could do was scream.

“Come on baby, one more time.” Steve growled into her ear before he bit her earlobe, increasing the vibration on the toy. 

“Let’s get you to squirt this time.” Thor announced, driving the dildo further into her, “Think we can do it?”

Not five minutes later, Petra was on the verge of cumming again. The second she said so, Steve dropped the vibrator in favor of his hands. His fingers slid over her clit, abusing the sensitive nub His hands were a blur as he furiously slapped her pussy a few times before he went back to stroking her. Thor increased the pace too, angling the dildo to press up against her bladder, his rhythm unrelenting. 

“C-Cumming-cumming-cumming-cu-aaaaa!!” Petra screamed as she came again. Her butt arched from the chair, the chains keeping her steady as she pushed her hips out. Her body shook violently as she squirted, her juices pouring out of her as the men cheered. Steve’s hand continued to pump her squirt out of her, not stopping until she did, not caring that his hands were getting soaked. Thor was the same, driving that dildo in even deeper to get out all the cum he could from her. Her body heavily slammed back into the chair, her head lolling with her tongue slightly sticking out. She twitched and squealed as Steve gave her pussy a few spanks, making her lips turn a light red. 

“Fuck- that was so fucking hot.” Thor said, ripping the dildo out of her before he slotted himself between her legs. He was already shirtless so once he took off his pants and underwear, he was standing in front of her in all his naked glory. Petra couldn't help but stare at his erect cock, standing large and proud as he insistently pressed up against her hole. 

“Cant wait to fuck this pretty cunt.” Thor growled, “Ready?”

Petra nodded, her face changing from a grin to an ‘O’ as Thor slowly pressed his cock into her, stretching her out deliciously. 

While they started off slowly, Steve thanked the Gods of BDSM who had the brilliant idea of making a chair that barely had any place for Petra to sit on, leaving her ass exposed. 

He grabbed the lube, already planning on ways to ravish her asshole after Thor is done. 

Tony couldn't help but palm his cock as he watched, feeling both horny and proud of his girl for taking the men so well. His attention was then immediately taken elsewhere. 

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

Peter let out another strangled cry, his voice muffled by the ball gag in his mouth as his ass was spanked mercilessly. 

Stephen let out a groan, adjusting his grip on the paddle before raising it up and bringing it back down, the sound of the paddle coming in contact with Peter’s ass echoing through the room. 

Peter lurched forward but, just like Petra, couldn't move. He was strapped onto the Spank bench on his stomach, his cock pressed painfully into the cushion beneath him but Peter didn't mind, he enjoyed it. His hands and legs were handcuffed onto the table, leaving his ass exposed to the spanking. He was drooling over the cushions, largely in part due to the ball gag but also because of Clint rubbing one out in front of his face. 

“Didn't know you guys were such sadists.” Clint remarked, looking and the two men who were each holding paddles. Bucky and Stephen looked at each other and shrugged before they brought their paddles down again, spanking one ass cheek respectively. 

“You think we’re bad, you should see Steve.” Bucky said, “He’s a closeted sadist if i ever saw one.”

“Really? Steve?” Clint looked over to where the blonde man was. He was currently balls deep into Petra’s ass, he and Thor holding her up while they double teamed her. Steve was always so sweet and decent, Clint was a little surprised when he agreed to partake in tonight. Guess it goes to show you don't really know a person behind closed doors. 

He was so distracted by the scene that he didn't notice he had moved closer to Peter and his cock was almost pressed up to the boy's face. 

If Peter’s eyes could have hearts popping out of it, it would. Clint laughed as he smeared his pre-cum over Peter’s cheek. 

“You look so desperate, boy.” Clint teased, “Want my cock that badly?”

Peter nodded, his eyes never leaving Clint’s dick. The older man undid the gag, giving Peter a second to adjust to the feeling before grabbing his chin and lifting it up. 

“Beg for it.”

Peter practically whimpered, “P-please- please! Give me your cock! I want to be filled! I want you inside me!”

Bucky chimed in, “And that’s my cue.” He threw away the paddle and climbed onto the desk behind Peter. Normally, they would be worried that the desk would break but Tony informed them that he built it themselves, so they weren't worried. 

Bucky lined his cock up against Peter’s lubed up hole, dragging the head up and down. 

Peter whimpered again, trying his best to push his hips back, to get Bucky’s cock in him. Clint’s grip on his chin got tighter, forcing Peter to pay attention to him. 

“Open wide.” he said, pressing his cock against Peter’s lips. 

The young boy happily stuck his tongue out, squealing in delight as Clint shoved his way in.

~~~~~

“Tony, can I- ah- fuck yes- Can I cum inside her?”

Tony looked back to where Stephen was fucking Petra on the bed, the man having caught her in a mating press as he pushed his cock as deep as it could go inside her pussy. 

Tony flashed him the thumbs up, “Like I told the others, they’re both clean and she’s on birth control.”

“Oh fuck yes!” Stephen picked up the pace, chasing his orgasm. He pulled Petra tighter towards him, practically bending in half as he pistoned his cock in and out of her relentlessly. 

“Little slut, I felt the way you tightened around me. Don’t worry, i’m going to fill you up so much you’ll be leaking for weeks.”

Petra was practically babbling from the pleasure, “C-cum-cum- gimme your cum!”

“Here it comes- fuck!”

Steven straightened his back as he drove his cock balls deep into Petra’s pussy as he climaxed. His cock twitched as he pumped ropes and ropes of hot jizz into her, the feeling of being filled pushing her to her own climax. 

They stayed that way, Stephen milking his cock before they separated when Thor tapped his shoulder. 

“My turn. I wanna fill that cunt to the brim.”

Stephen pulled out and moved away to the couch where the others were taking a break. Petra smiled and spread her legs wide as Thor tapped in, not waiting before he shoved his cock inside of her, starting off at a ruthless pace. 

Stephen collapsed onto the couch, accepting the glass of whiskey from Clint, watching as Tony fucked the light out of Peter’s ass. Some of them had much better stamina than the others, so it came to a point where they had to take breaks and lounge on the couch as they recharged their batteries. At this point in the night, Tony had finally decided to join them and was taking the moment to fuck Peter’s ass. The man was still sitting on the couch, the boy facing away from him as he bounced on Tony’s cock, his ass jiggling each time he went down. 

“These are some treasure’s you have, Tony.” Bucky complimented, his eyes also glued to the fuck fest in front of him.

“Oh, I know.” Tony grunted as he grabbed Peter’s hip and started to fuck him faster, “My pride and joy.” they heard Peter whimper from the compliment, a cute reaction in an otherwise, filthy situation. 

Tony suddenly wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist and pulled him back, having the young boys naked back attached to his own chest. He started to finger Peter’s nipples as he spread his legs, exposing the hole where his cock was stuffed. 

“Anyone wanna double team?”

Clint practically moaned, “Oh- fuck yes!” and got off the couch before anyone else could. He positioned himself appropriately before thrusting his cock in besides Tony. All parties cried out in pleasure as two cocks filled up Peter’s hole. After a few seconds of adjusting to the new sensation, they continued to fuck.

~~~~~

It came to a point where people were starting to get hungry and that was when food was served. Cooked by Tony’s finest chefs, the waiters wheeled in carts of luxurious meals just waiting to be devoured. They didn't bat an eye over the fact that everyone was naked and fucking the twins, presumably used to the scene, and they left as quickly as they entered. 

The twins didn't feel the need to eat right then, so while the men ate, they entertained. 

Two poles rose up from the ground and the men hooted and cheered as the twins gave them a tantalizing show. Tony must have trained them supremely well as they didn't even show signs of feeling tired. They climbed up the pole expertly, squeezing their bodies against the metal, humping it, twerking against it, whatever they were asked to do, they did. If someone wanted a blowjob while they ate, Peter complied. If Petra was asked to squeeze her tits together so that when they poured alcohol into the curve of her breasts, they could suck it out easily, she complied. 

Soon enough, they went back to business.

~~~~~

One hard limit the twins had was fucking each other. They were not OK with being put in situations where they would have to be sexual with each other, but, that wasn't to say they were not OK with being toyed with at the same time by others.

The twins screamed as Steve dropped hot wax over their asses. Both of them were on their knees, presenting their behinds to their crowd, tied up expertly by Steve himself. His cock twitched as he played out his fantasies, the painful cries of the twins music to his ears. 

Once he was done, Clint fucked Petra and Steve fucked Peter right on the floor, pounding the two of them. Once they were filled with cum, two others tagged in and had a position they wanted to try out. Stephen pulled Peter onto his cock, the boy facing away from him before the two of them lied down. Petra was then manhandled onto Peter, their chests pressed against each other as Bucky took her pussy from behind. The twins cries merged with one another as they were fucked mercilessly before they were filled up with cum, once again. 

Last were Thor and Tony. Thor fucked Peter while Tony fucked Petra and once the twins climaxed, the men switched with Tony fucking Peter and Thor fucking Petra. 

Once they all came and filled up their holes, all six of them went over to the walls and picked up a toy they wanted to play with. The twins were thrown onto the bed, their bodies still tied up to be toyed with and fucked by the various toys and whips the men brought over to experiment with, merciless to their pouncing as they were sucked, fucked and ruined. 

~~~~~

An hour passed. 

Two hours

Three.

And the night still showed no signs of stopping. 

Peter was being fucked on the sex swing, his body being lurched back and forth as Thor pounded his ass mercilessly while, on the other side of the swing, he sucked off Stephen, the man’s thick cock sliding easily down Peter’s throat. A vibrator was taped onto his cock, pushing him from one painful orgasm to the next.

On the bed, Petra was getting the fucking of her life. She was laid down on Bucky, her back on his chest as he fucked her ass from behind. Steve’s dick was in her pussy, he and Bucky having a rhythm going as they double-teamed the girl and Clint was fucking her tits. Her soft breasts were squashed together by his hands and he fucked it ruthlessly, his cock head peeking out the top each time he thrust forward. All while her hands were restricted behind her back, giving her no room to move.

Another hour later, and the event was finally coming to a close. 

Petra screamed as she came again, her body shuddering violently as she couldn’t handle the over-sensitivity. Bucky thrust a couple more times before he climaxed, pushing his cock as far as it could go inside her before spilling another batch of cum inside her. He pulled out, watching as his cum spilled out of her but this time, his cock remained flaccid. 

He kissed Petra’s head, giving her pussy a few pats and enjoying it when she twitched before he walked away, leaving her strapped and drooling on the chair. The other men had done the same, all of them having fucked enough to milk themselves dry. 

Tony spoke up, “Showers are all over the building. You’re welcome to use it.”

The men spoke their thanks before grabbing their clothes and walking out, not bothering to get dressed. The building was empty except for them, anyway. 

Tony let out a loud sigh before he looked at his treasures. Petra was sitting on the couch, legs spread as cum leaked out her pussy. Her tits and her face were covered with semen too. 

As was Peter. He was left bent over the bed, copious amounts of cum in his ass, thighs and face. 

“Come here my babies.” Tony said, kindly. 

It took them awhile, but the two of them finally made their way to him. Petra reached him first, straddling his waist before she sank down on his cock, the intrusion easy thanks to all the cum. Tony moved her up and down, the girl not having the strength to do it herself. Once Peter joined, Tony reached a hand out to play with his hole. He stuck three fingers in, knuckle deep, pistoning in and out as he fucked his fingers into Peter's prostate. 

Eventually, all three of them came together, Tony filled Petra’s pussy, her walls clenched over his cock and Peter came over the couch cushions. With another sigh and the push of a button, one of the walls in the room gave way to show off a luxurious bathroom with a giant hot tub capable of fitting a dozen people. 

With the strength people didn't know he was capable of, Tony carried the twins to the bathroom, one sibling on each side. He whispered praises and planted soft kisses to their heads, looking forward to a night of spoiling them with love and affection over a job well done. 

If they weren't sure before, Tony was confident that the men would never dream of leaving his side now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter was behaving naughty and as punishment, the Avengers opened him up to be the company's glory hole.

Peter shivered, biting his lip tightly. 

He thought that, considering this wasn't his first time, he would be used to the feeling by now. But he wasn't. His heart was beating rapidly and his legs were trembling, more from anticipation than actual straining. His nails dug into the soft mattress he was lying on top of, grateful for the soft feeling on his back. 

He was ready and waiting- waiting for the men who would arrive first. 

After what seemed like hours but was actually around ten minutes, Peter almost cheered as he heard the telltale sounds of two men who were walking into the bathroom. 

“There’s no need to be nervous.” He could hear one man say as he walked in, “First day on the job can be intimidating so if there is anything else you’re confused about, feel free to ask me.”

Peter bit his lip to keep from squealing. There was a new employee and no doubt, he was going to get the shock of his life. 

“Thanks, I appreciate it. It’s really- woah!” 

Peter jumped from the yell, no doubt he was spotted. He looked up and could see the man who spotted him. Definitely a newcomer as Peter didn't recognize him. Peter had to thank his bosses for installing the one way mirror. He could see every person through the glass but from their perspective, it was just a mirror. 

“Wh-what the fuck-” the man sputtered in shock and Peter couldn't blame him. It’s not everyday one walks into the men's bathroom to find the naked bottom half of a man coming out of the wall. He couldn't help but coo at his blushing face

“Oh awesome! He’s here again!” The second man said. 

“What is this?!” 

“We call him the company glory hole.”

Peter’s gasped loudly, his legs trembling at the derogatory phrase. 

“But- he’s-”

“Yeah, he shows up one in awhile.” there was suddenly a hand on Peter’s navel, moving down to grab the cock cage that Peter’s dick was trapped in, “His ass for the taking by everyone.”

“Who is he?”

“No one knows.” another hand went down to grope Peter’s ass cheek “But he’s just as fuckable every time he shows up here.”

“So- so what, he just shows up out of nowhere and everyone fucks him?”

“Pretty much- oh would you look at that!”

Peter’s legs were pushed upwards, spreading him eagle wide with his ass on display. 

“Little slut got himself prepared for us~” the man teased as he eyes the dildo that was stuffed into Peter’s hole. He grabbed it and slowly started to pull out, Peter’s ass trying its best to keep it in. The man hissed as he stared at Peter’s fluttering hole one the dildo was out. 

“Fuck, that’s so hot!” he growled using his thumbs to keep his rim open, “Practically begging for a cock. How about we give the slut what he wants? You can have him first.”

“Wh-what? Me?” 

“Yeah. Consider it your gift for joining the company”

“I...I don’t know.” 

Peter could practically purr. From the sound of his voice and the glazed look in his eyes, he knew he got the man hooked. There were not many men out there, straight or otherwise, who could resist him.

“Take it from me pal, you’re super lucky if you get the first fuck. Not that sloppy seconds or...sloppy tenths are bad, but if you want to really feel how amazing this ass is, I suggest you take the opportunity.”

At that moment, the door burst open and a few more men piled in. It only took them a second to spot Peter before the jeering started:

“The glory hole’s back!” 

“Oh fuck yes!”

“Can’t wait to ravish that ass!”

“Hey! Get in line!” The man who had his hands on Peter snapped, “We were here first!” 

One of the newcomers snapped back: “Well? Are you fucking him or not? Get on with it or fuck off! If you guys aren't going to pound that ass, we’ll do it!”

Eyes were now on the new guy. He looked between everyone, his eyes landing on Peter’s body for a few seconds longer before he groaned in frustration.

“Argh- fine!” 

He moved forward and slotted himself between Peter’s spread legs. 

“Condoms?” he asked as he unbuttoned his pants, taking out his hardened cock. 

“We don’t use them with him, newbie.” one of the men said, “The slut loves it when you fill him with cum.”

Peter saw the new guy’s cock twitch with excitement. No doubt he was thinking about how new employees were required to show that they were safe and didn't have any STD’s, and how that made more sense now. 

“Hurry up new guy!” one of the other men yelled. Peter looked past the man and saw that more people were starting to pile in, shouting in excitement and announcing it to people outside, letting everyone know that Peter- that the glory hole was back. 

“Ok- Ok!” The new guy said, hooking Peter’s legs over his elbows before he pressed the head of his cock into Peter’s stretched out rim. Both the parties moaned out loudly as he started to push in, Peter’s tight heat enveloping him. 

“Oh- fuck!” The man swore as he bottomed out, his abdomen pressed up against Peter’s as he started to slightly rotate his hips, getting used to the feeling. 

“Good, isn't it?” the second guy said, “Told you getting the first fuck of the day would be worth it. Now pound into the slut! You don’t have to be gentle.”

“Shit-” Peter’s thighs were given a tight slap, “I just felt him get tighter- Oh, I’m going to pound this hole!”

“That’s the spirit!”

Peter’s laughter quickly turned into moans as the man picked up the pace while the others cheered him on, their own hard cocks now out of their pants. Peter watched as they stroked themselves leisurely, enjoying the scene of his ass getting fucked. 

True to his word, the new guy started to thrust harder, pulling his cock out till only his tip remained inside before he slammed it all back in. Peter cried out, arching his back as his prostate was hit over and over again, cursing the fact that he couldn't cum, thanks to the damn cock cage he was in. 

‘Since you are being such a brat’ Tony had said, ignoring Peter’s protest once he locked the boy’s dick, ‘You don’t get to cum for a long time. Now, be a good boy and let everyone fuck you and if you’re doing a good job, maybe i' ll take it off of you tonight.’

Peter bit his lip at the memory, his eyes trailing up to the camera that was looking down on him from the ceiling. He grinned and waved, no doubt being recorded. The Avengers had a wide variety of kinks, not limited to seeing him being fucked by others and videotaping it while it happens. 

His body suddenly started to jerk up and down even faster as the man picked up the pace. Peter gasped as he was pounded, his legs maneuvered like a toy so the new guy could fuck his cock into him as deep as possible.

“Cumming - i’m cumming!” he warned before he climaxed. With a loud moan, he bottomed out completely, shooting his cum into Peter’s eager hole. The boy moaned, arching his back as the warm liquid seeped into him, filling him up. He might not be able to cum himself, but the feeling of getting filled by semen was pleasurable enough he felt like it was a fair trade. Not to mention, he was going to spend the whole day here, getting fucked by man after man, getting filled with so much cum he would be leaking for days. 

“Finally. My turn to fuck this thing.”

Peter looked up and say the second guy move forward, the first one having pulled out, his face red and panting. Unlike him, these men have had a taste of Peter’s sweet ass before so they knew what to do. Not wasting any time, the man immediately shoved his cock into Peter, the push smooth thanks to the sticky cum inside of him. Peter screamed as his toes curled, wiggling his hips forward as the man started with a brutal pace. As the boy got fucked, he took a second to note that there were at least ten men waiting in line, each of them with hard-ons. 

As the man climaxed and filled him up with another round of hot jizz, Peter couldn't help but grin happily. He knew this was a punishment but he would be lying if he said he didn't love it. 

~~~~~

The company had a party last night and Peter was getting a bit too friendly with one of the guests. It didn't start out as flirting, just regular conversation between two strangers who got along quite well. He was a young man, a year or two older than Peter which was a nice change of pace. Everyone in his life, especially his private one, was older than him by a good decade or two. Eventually, the young man got flirty, and Peter, despite being a total slut behind closed doors, is often oblivious when people try and hit on him. 

Needless to say, while he didn't realize what was going on, his men did and they didn't take kindly to the fact that Peter was willingly talking to another man when he belonged to them. 

They were going to punish him last night but everyone drank too much and were too tired to do anything. But, that didn't stop them from punishing him in the morning. 

Peter woke up to Thor’s thick cock being shoved down his throat while the others ripped his clothes off before trapping his dick in the cock cage and telling him that he was going to be punished and was on glory hole duty. They shoved a dildo into his hole and only gave him a long coat to wear to work. He was to go in earlier than everyone else so that he would be ready when people started arriving. They were going to be a few hours late, giving Peter plenty of time to be fucked silly by the employees.

Peter shivered in embarrassment and he went into work early, nodding to the night guards as he tried to pretend like he wasn't stark naked underneath the coat. He followed his dom’s instructions perfectly, moving into the secret room next to the men’s bathroom before he took off the coat, slid open the panel that gave him access to the bathroom before he pushed his legs and ass through, ready to start the day. 

And as he was getting fucked by the seventh (Or was it eighth?) guy, his phone dinged indicating that he received a message. It was a bit hard to grab the phone, his muscles felt weak and he was being jerked up and down a lot, but he finally managed to take hold of it. 

Switching it on, he saw that there were messages being sent on his group chat:

Steve: We’re on our way to work now, baby boy. How are you doing?

Stephen : Oh, he’s doing just fine. I’m looking at him through the camera and the little slut has been drooling and panting like a bitch in heat the entire time.

Tony : Don’t enjoy it too much Peter. This is supposed to be a punishment.

Thor : Film yourself and send it over, slut. I want to see how well you’re taking everyone’s cock.

Peter immediately switched on the camera, his fingers trembling as he shifted it to selfie mode and started recording. His face was red and his lips were plump from biting it so much. His hair was matted to his forehead and the camera kept moving up and down, clearly showing that he was being fucked. 

Peter grinned before he licked his lips, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He switched the camera to the front mode and filmed the employee who was fucking him. He was an older gentleman who had a surprising amount of stamina with him. He had Peter’s legs hooked over his shoulders and was pounding into the boy with short, yet powerful thrusts. Besides him, on each side, were two other men who were stroking themselves rapidly (he had to guess that they were expected to start working immediately and so, couldn't wait in line to fuck him). Peter cried out and moaned as the man suddenly picked up the pace, setting up a brutal rhythm. Within a few seconds, he threw his head back and moaned, cumming inside of Peter. The other two also climaxed, coating Peter’s thighs, cock and abs with their semen. 

Peter ended the video there and immediately sent it over, watching as the next man moved in, cock in hand and inserted it easily into Peter’s ass. 

Stephen : Fuck. That’s hot. 

Steve : You’re liking this, aren't you baby boy? Like having everyone’s cum inside you?

Thor : Such a whore. Can’t wait to see what a mess of cum you’ll be after today ends. 

Tony : And imagine, it’s only been two hours. You still have the rest of the workday ahead of you

Bucky : Shit. Wait for me Peter. I’m coming to pound you when I get there.

~~~~~

Their company was a big one with many groups and subgroups. So even though it was working hours, there was always one group or the other who were taking their break. So Bucky wasn't surprised to see that there was still a prominent queue lined up in the men's bathroom, the faint sound of moaning and slapping of skin echoing to the outside. 

Bucky grinned before he walked in, cutting through the six men who were waiting in line, none of them daring to call him out on it, and watched as the seventh one got a taste of heaven. 

Everyone took full advantage of the days where Peter became a company sex toy. When the giant hole in the wall through which was the bottom half of a supple male body showed up, everyone wanted a piece. These were the days where productivity went down but company morale and teamwork skyrocketed up. It was a pretty effective system. 

The Avengers, while they loved watching Peter get fucked, weren't the biggest fan of sharing a cum filled hole with too many people, unless it was each other. But not Bucky. He loved watching a whore get filled with cum and he loved to contribute to the filling. 

He watched the employee thrust one more time before cumming, filling Peter up with his semen. Said man finally noticed Bucky’s presence and quickly pulled out and zipped himself back up. Bucky walked forward, licking his lips as he took in the view. 

Peter’s body dangled from the hole, his legs not even touching the floor. Bucky would worry about his lower back but he knew the edges of the hole were covered in a nice, soft material so the kid would be ok. His bottom half was practically covered with cum, heaps of it pouring out of his ass and onto the floor. 

Bucky handed over his briefcase to the guy who just finished, chuckling as he unzipped his pants. 

“You know,” he said, taking pleasure in how the boy twitched because he could recognize Bucky’s voice. Bucky winked into the mirror, knowing that Peter could see him too,

“I’ve never got a chance to fuck this thing. I’ve always heard of the sex toy in the bathroom…” Bucky grabbed onto Peter’s legs and spread him wide, exposing that sloppy ass for everyone to see. Pressing forward, he positioned his hardening tip at the hole, slowly pushing in. 

“Let’s see how good it is.” 

Bucky bottomed out immediately, a faint scream could be heard through the wall which made him chuckle. The true pleasure behind this was that people were fucking someone anonymous. No one, apart from the Avengers, knew that it was Peter behind that mirror and the fact that once this is over, everyone goes back to treating Peter like he wasn't the whore they fucked in the bathroom was something that really got their rocks off. To maintain that anonymity, Peter was in a soundproofed room so no one could actually hear him unless he screamed really, really loudly. 

He took a second to enjoy the wet heat before he started to thrust, not caring if Peter adjusted yet. 

“Hmmm…” Bucky hummed, “Not bad. Very sloppy though. How many people have come in it so far?”

The man who had fucked Peter before Bucky spoke up, “Um, we don’t know exactly sir, but there were five people before me.”

Bucky clicked his teeth. He had forgotten that others were there too. His question was directed at Peter but he couldn't blame the man for thinking he was talking to him. Bucky didn't need an answer, he knew the answer. And he knew that it was definitely way more than five. 

Bucky hissed, his cock hardening inside the poor boy, “So much fucking cum- you like that, don’t you?” he sped up his pace, the sound of his navel bouncing off Peter’s dirtied skin music to his ears.

“Time for another!” Bucky said after a few minutes, already about to cum. It was embarrassing how quickly he was driven to climax but this entire situation turned him on to no end. With a cry, he pushed his hips flush against Peter’s ass and came with a shout, his cock spurting out ropes of cum. His semen filled up the boy, the previous ones being pushed out between the small gaps. Bucky milked his cock with a few more thrusts before he slowly pulled out. He spread Peter’s ass and watched as his stretched hole could no longer keep all the cum inside, some of his dripping out onto the floor. 

“Tch.” Bucky clicked his tongue, “You're making the floor messy.” he checked his watch, “The janitors will be here in half an hour. You better be here and let them have their way with you as an apology.”

Bucky turned back to the row of men who were waiting to have a turn. 

“Anyone got a marker?”

~~~~~

Peter stumbled into the secret room, his head dizzy as he immediately collapsed onto the bed. This room was made for him by the Avengers , giving Peter some immediate privacy after he finishes his shift in the men’s bathroom. 

Peter was about to pass out but he willed himself not to. He still had work to do and he would be punished again if he missed it. 

He pushed himself off the bed and made his way into the bathroom. 

There was a full-length mirror and Peter could see how truly fucked he was. His hair was sticking up in all directions, his cheeks were flushed and his lower lip was puffed from how much he kept biting it. But his upper body was nothing compared to the lower one. 

There were bite marks and scratches everywhere, cum leaking out of his asshole with no resistance and his cock was still stuck in the cage, Tony being the one who had the key. On his stomach, written in black marker ink, was the word ‘ cum-dump ’, followed by ‘ fuck toy ’ on his right inner thigh. On his other thigh were tally marks counting up to twenty. But this was only after Bucky had shown up so who knows how many people it actually was. Turning around, Peter could see the words ‘ slut ’ and ‘ whore ’ written on each ass cheek followed by an arrow mark pointing to his hole that said, ‘ open for business ’. 

Peter bit his lip as his breathing became shallow. He wished so badly that he could remove the cage around him, giving him the climax he so desperately wanted. Cock after cock, dick after dick was constantly pumping into his eager hole. The feeling of being stretched, of being filled with strangers cum, of his body being marked as a toy to be fucked- The way Bucky wrote on his skin, the way Peter’s cock was slapped around, the way his ass was mercilessly spanked- it was all too much and-  
-and he could do nothing until he met up with his men. He got the water running, ready to take a relaxing shower, wash off all the cum that was inside him and hopefully wash away some of the tensions in his bones. Before he got into the tub, Peter grabbed his phone and took a picture of his reflection, turning his body to make sure all the markings showed up, to make sure his cum soaked ass was on display. He opened up the group chat and sent it, only to immediately receive replies. 

Thor: Great job baby boy. So proud of you!

Steve: That’s right. You took all those cocks like a champ. You’re such a perfect whore. 

Bucky: You’re our perfect whore. With a body like that, just begging to be fucked by everyone - you were amazing baby

Stephen: So amazing. I don’t know how you do it baby. You should take a well deserved rest. We’ll be done in another hour and we can take you home. 

Tony: Bet you’re feeling frustrated over not being able to cum, right? Well, your punishment is unfortunately not over but, since you’ve been such a good boy, maybe we’ll take it a bit easy on you. 

Steve: We’ll see you soon, baby boy. 

Peter moaned as a shiver ran down his spine. He couldn't wait. 

~~~~~

The second they took him home and entered the bedroom, all hands were on Peter and his coat was ripped off of him at record speed. They pushed him onto his knees, their cocks already out and Peter didn't need to be told what he was to do. Without hesitation, he opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out, his own cock twitching in the cage as his face was slapped around by their dicks. 

“Come here.” Growled Steve as he grabbed a fistful of Peter's hair before he pulled the boy forward, shoving his cock into Peter’s mouth. Not one to start off slow, Steve started to thrust his hips, immediately face fucking Peter. His cock slid down Peter’s throat a few times before Tony grabbed the boy's face and made him suck down his cock. 

“I don’t think we’re going to prep you.” Tony said, grabbing Peter’s head to push him further down his cock, “So make sure you make it sloppy.”

Peter nodded the best he could, lathering Tony’s cock with saliva. He had no doubt he was going to get his ass wrecked by them tonight. He couldn't wait! He was so pent up with sexual frustration, not being able to cum the entire time he got fucked, it was torture.

He tried his best to please Tony and Steve, knowing that their approval would get them to remove the cock cage. Once Tony was satisfied, he was made to give the same treatment to the other three, slobbering over their dicks to get them as lubed up as he could. 

He was then picked up by Steve and thrown onto the bed, his body bouncing lightly. The rest of them took off their clothes, Peter biting his lip and he was suddenly surrounded by five naked men, all their cocks at attention. 

Tony had rummaged through the pockets of his pants and pulled out a key. Peter practically gasped when he saw it which made the rest of them chuckle. 

“Want this pesky thing off, baby boy?” Tony asked as he moved forward, twirling the key in his hand. 

“Yes- yes, please!” Peter begged. 

“Since you’ve been such a good boy for us, I'll unlock you.” but before Peter could celebrate too hard, Tony continued, “But, once I do that, we’re going to make you cum so many times you’ll be begging us to stop.”

“And we’re just gonna keep going.” Thor said, “So think wisely baby boy.”

Peter didn't even hesitate. Maybe if he was in the right frame of mind and not denied orgasm for hours, he might have chosen differently. But at the moment, he didn't care. He was so pent up and wanted sex and climax so badly, he was willing to do anything. 

“P-Please- I want you to milk my cock- punish me- please!”

“You heard him. Unlock him Tony.” Steve said.

Peter tried not to cry when Tony moved forward and finally unlocked the contraption. Once it was off, his cock slowly started to rise up, his erection so hard it felt like he was going to burst. 

“Look at that~” Stephen purred, bringing one finger up to push against Peter’s cock-head, 

“Get ready baby boy.”

~~~~~

Peter was in hell. 

He cursed his past self for being too horny to think properly and for landing him in this situation.

“N-No- no more- no more! Please!” Peter begged as he was pounded into the bed. 

“No more? Fuck- you still feel so fucking good-” Stephen growled as he continued to thrust his cock in and out of Peter mercilessly. Peter was on his knees, his face pushed into the bed as he was fucked from behind. 

“P-Please!” the young boy cried, “I can’t cum anymore! It hurts!” 

Tony moved forward and grabbed Peter’s head, pulling his drooling face off the mattress,

“We warned you, didn't we?” the older man said, his grip on Peter’s head tightening, “we’re not through with you yet.”

“B-but its t-too much!”

“Better make your peace with it, baby boy.” Tony said, “The nights far from over.”

“Fuuuuck….fuck!” Peter jerked as Tony grabbed his sensitive cock. He cried and tried to move away but that earned him a sharp spank on the ass. Stephen's grip on his hips tightened painfully as he fucked Peter back onto his cock. 

“Stay fucking still.” the man growled, spanking Peter’s ass again before he increased the pace, the sound of his hips slapping against Peter’s abused behind echoing through the room, “You’re going to take what we give you- dirty slut!”

Tony started to jerk Peter’s dick up and down, ignoring Peter’s protest as they worked to give Peter another orgasm. 

At this point, he couldn't remember how many times he came.   
The night started off quite tame. Once the cock cage was off, Peter got his dick sucked and his ass eaten out, the men giving him a quick orgasm as a reward for doing so well before. But as the hours went by, as they toyed and fucked his body over and over again, milking out his cum like their lives depended on it, things quickly took a turn from pleasure to pain. 

“No- no- i’m gonna cum again- no- no- ah!” Peter had tears in his eyes as all he could do was be fucked to another painful orgasm. His cock spurted out a small amount of cum, his body seizing up from the intense feeling. His ass tightened and that was enough to push Stephen over the edge. Throwing his head back, the older man moaned as he came, pushing his dick as far as it could go inside Peter and filling him up. The cum that Peter was filled with started to pour out of his sloppy hole, being replaced with Stephens. As he was being filled, Peter took note of the room. The TV was running with the footage of Peter being the company’s glory hole. The other men were lounging around naked, taking a break from fucking Peter to recharge their batteries. Every Time one finished cumming inside of Peter, another person would be ready to take his place. Speaking of which: 

“Ah- not again- oh fuck!” Peter cried as Tony took over once Stephen pulled out, not leaving Peter’s hole empty for long as he shoved his hard cock into Peter’s ass, the glide easy thanks to all the cum. 

Tony pushed Peter’s whole body down, making the younger man lie down on his front with his legs spread. He lied down on top of Peter, trapping the boy with his body weight as he started to pound away. He pushed Peter’s face forcefully into the bed, smothering him as he ravished that ass, his hips moving at a rapid pace. Peter’s cries were muffled by the sheets, his fingers gripping the fabric tightly as he took the pounding. 

Tony let go of his neck once he came, filling Peter up with another round of cum. Once the pressure was off of him Peter lifted his head up and gasped for air. 

“C-Can I- can I have a break - please- ah!”

Peter’s question was answered when his ankles were grabbed and he was pulled towards the edge of the bed. He was quickly flipped and was met with Bucky’s throbbing cock. 

“No more- no more- no more- I don't want to cum anymore! Fuck!” Peter cursed as Bucky spread his legs, lining his thick cock-head against Peter’s ass. 

“Shut up and take it, slut.” Bucky growled as he pushed in, grabbing Peter’s legs and folding the boy in half. Not bothering to wait, he started to pound into Peter, his balls slapping heavily against Peter’s red ass. Caught in a mating press, Peter could do nothing but take it, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“D-Deep - fuck - too deep!” Peter tried to protest but if anything, that spurred Bucky on even more. With a lick of the lips, Bucky climbed onto the bed, the mattress bending under his feet as he took Peter with him. His knees bent, he used the new position to drive his cock even harder into Peter’s hole, 

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Fuuuuuck!!!” Peter screamed as another orgasm was ripped out of him. He whimpered pathetically as his cock twitched, his orgasm dry. He had cum too many times, his balls were empty and his dick could no longer get hard. Bucky laughed as he continued to fuck, eventually reaching his climax and filling Peter up for the umpteenth time.   
After he was done, Peter was then picked up and taken to Thor who was lounging on the couch, watching the film of Peter’s time as a glory hole. He couldn't help but wonder if they were finally done, but one look at their still erect cocks gave him the answer. His suspicions were confirmed when he was placed on Thor's lap, the thick cock breaching his insides before he was even seated.

The night was still not over. 

~~~~~ 

By the time they were done, Peter was a drooling, pathetic mess. His eyes were rolled to the back of his head, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he was taken over and over and over again. Cock after cock, shoving themselves mercilessly into his ass and mouth, their thick sizes sliding in easily thanks to all of their cum. They abused his prostate, their cock-heads aiming at the bundle of nerves. They toyed with his spent out cock, not caring that they had drained his balls dry. They fucked his throat repeatedly, no doubt Peter would not be able to talk for awhile. . 

Finally, after everyone emptied their semen in or on Peter, the night came to a close. 

“Take the day off tomorrow, baby boy.” Steve said as he massaged Peter’s scalp. They were all in the bathroom, Peter in the tub, relaxing under the hot water. All of his men were with him, their intense sexual attitude now replaced with their protective and caring mentalities. Steve was washing his hair, Thor was washing Peter’s body while the rest of them tried to make it a relaxing aura. With how intense the whole day was for Peter, the aftercare he deserved was more than what they usually did. 

“You did such a good job for us, baby.” Bucky said as he lit another scented candle. 

“That he did.” Tony said, leaning down to kiss Peter’s lips, “And now you know, you belong to us, don’t you?”

“Mmhmm.” Peter said, practically falling asleep in the tub. He had forgotten that all of this started because another man was flirting with him. 

But it’s not like Peter would ever be interested. He had all the men and the love he needed. 

~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter are your typical father-son pair.  
> ...Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Happy to be back.  
> Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. I'm not very consitant with my writing because of life in general and also I usually have to be in the mood for it.  
> So anyway, here's a new chapter! I can't promise when the next one will be out so enjoy this as much as you can <3  
> Just a warning, this chapter contains incest role-play (a.k.a. no one's related) and if that makes you uncomfortable, i suggest you not read it.  
> I don't support incest in any way shape or form. This is just pure fiction.  
> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!

“I’m home!”

“Welcome back,” Tony said, smiling as Peter skipped into the room, “How was your day at school?”

Peter frowned adorably, “Daddy. It’s college, not school! Stop making me feel like a baby.”

“Call it whatever you like, you’re still going to be my baby.”

“Not a baby, I’m a grown man!”

“Oh yeah? Come prove it to me then.”

Petra raised his chin and walked towards the couch where Tony was sitting. He immediately straddled his lap, trapping the older man between his thick thighs. 

“C’mon daddy~” Peter pouted cutely, “Doesn’t this look like the body of a grown man?”

“Hmmm…” Tony pretended to ponder as his hands went up to caress his hips, “I don’t know, little one. Seems like a young boy’s to me.”

"Hmph! So mean to me, Daddy! Fine, if I'm just a young boy then you don't get to touch!" Acting bratty, Peter tried to get off of Tony's lap but he was immediately stopped by the hand grabbing his arm. 

"I didn't give you permission to go anywhere, Baby boy." Tony growled, "and who do you think you are, giving me orders? Should I remind you which one of us is the parent?"

“B-but you’re so mean to me, Daddy!”

“Not mean, just teasing.” Tony consoled, gently rubbing a thumb over Peter’s cheek as he cupped the younger man's jaw, “Now come on, where’s Daddy’s kiss?”

Peter squeaked as he remembered, not wasting any time in giving his Daddy a ‘i’m back from college’ kiss. He wrapped her arms around Tony’s shoulders as their lips touched, tongues immediately dancing with each other. Tony’s free hand went down to pinch Peter’s butt, making the young boy jump.

“Daddy!” he protested lightly, not at all upset by the action but acting bratty nonetheless. 

“What? Don’t like me touching your fat ass?” Tony growled, giving the said ass a firm slap, making Peter squeak. 

“Dirty old man~” Peter teased before he went back to the kiss, Tony’s chuckles swallowed by his tongue. Eventually, Tony slid his hands beneath Peter’s T-shirt and pushed up, his hands dancing over Peter’s abs for a second before he took off the shirt and threw it to the ground. 

“Oh, look at that~” Tony growled, staring at Peter’s naked torso. He was a fit young man, always maintaining his figure for his father and Tony couldn't get enough of his pecs. They were such perfect shape and size, slightly puffed up, almost like small breasts but much more firm and Tony loved them more than he thought he would. He groped them, one in each hand as he enjoyed the firm yet soft muscles. Peter moaned as his tits were played with, his pink nipples hardening under his Daddy’s touch. 

The fact wasn’t lost on Tony, the man immediately leaning forward to take one of them in his mouth, making Peter moan. 

“Mmmmm~” Tony hummed, toying with his baby’s stiff peak. His tongue swirling around the sensitive bud before he bit down, sucking on it harshly. 

“Daddy!” Peter squealed, his back arching as his nipples were abused, the sensitive buds getting toyed with being enough for his cock to start hardening. 

Tony knew exactly what to do and where to touch to get Peter riled up and horny. His baby boy was quite young, so couple a good physical stimulus with a fast refractory period, Tony could make his boy hard and cumming with just a snap of the finger. 

Not to mention how sex driven and horny Peter always was. It truly was not a difficult task. Tony loved making Peter cum, loved seeing his baby boy climax, loved to turn him into a whimpering fucked-out mess.

Just as he was ready to unbutton the boys pants, tongue still abusing a nipple, a loud and blaring ringtone rang through the room.

Peter groaned in annoyance, fishing his phone out of his back pocket and glaring at the screen with such fire it could melt the glass.

“It’s my friends…” Peter said, hesitantly, not wanting to pick up the call. Tony chuckled, the vibration making him moan as it traveled up Peter’s nipple, before he pulled away. 

“Pick it up.”

“But daddy-”

“Don’t worry. Daddy is just going to lightly touch you while you talk.”

Peter squinted his eyes as Tony, not fully trusting him but decided to listen anyway. He picked up the call while Tony continued to tongue his nipple. 

“Hey.” he said, “what’s up?”

As Peter continued to talk, Tony allowed his hands to wander. He would absolutely love to ravish Peter while the younger man was on the phone, but he wasn't in the mood for that right now. He wanted to touch, look, grope, lick, truly take his time with Peter and his delicious body. His arms glided over Peter’s abs and over his chest, rubbing over the boys nipples. One hand traveled down to his pants, slowly and professionally unbuttoning it with one hand as he nuzzled his face into Peter’s neck, sucking hickeys onto his skin. But before he could get to the main part, something Peter said caught his attention. 

“O-oh? At my place?” Tony raised an eyebrow at that, “I don’t know... gotta ask my dad if it’s OK. Mmhmm. Yeah, I’ll call you back.”

He hung up the phone and tossed it onto the sofa. 

“What do you have to ask me?” Tony said, pulling away a bit to look at Peter.

“...My friends want to organize a group study session-slash-sleepover,” Peter explained, conflicted if he should beg for Tony’s hands on him first or explain the phone call. Tony decided for him, ordering him to continue:

“They wanted to know if our place is free this weekend. Seems like all of their homes aren't available.”

“Oh, that sounds fun. Bring them over.”

“Wh-really?”

“Yes, really. What’s the issue?”

“I dunno...just thought you might have problems with it. What if they find out about...this?”

Tony chuckled, leaning forward to give Peter a sweet kiss, “Relax baby boy. We’ve been here for almost a year now and no one suspects a thing. I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

“Hmmm…” Peter pouted cutely, thinking it over, “True...but I know how you get when people come over. If we’re not careful-”

“How **_I_ ** get?” Tony repeated, raising an eyebrow. With a strong grip on Peter’s hips, he manhandled the younger boy easily, Peter huffing once his back made contact with the plush couch cushions. Tony pulled the boy closer, looming over him.

“Don’t act like you’re not the biggest slut when Daddy’s friends are around.” Tony growled, pinching and twisting Peter’s nipple as punishment, making the younger boy squeal, “I know you get off on the fact that someone will find out you’re fucking your father.” He grabbed Peter’s pants and the waistband of his underwear, ripping it off the boy in one fell swoop, “Should I remind you, baby boy?”

~~~~~

Tony and Peter were not related. At all. They met each other two years ago through a dating app and hit it off pretty well. Peter was nineteen while Tony had just turned thirty. The age difference didn't turn them off, in fact, it made them more excited about the relationship. Peter always wanted a dominant older man to take care of him and wreck his ass while Tony wanted a younger partner he could spoil and ruin. 

They maintained a fairly normal, usually vanilla relationship until one day, when they had gone out to a restaurant, the waiter mistook them for father and son. 

They laughed it off awkwardly, both of them trying their best to hide the rush of lust that went through their bodies because of it, each one confused about why they were feeling that way. They never thought about it before, but after that night, the idea never left their mind; that there were people who saw them as father and son but never knew that behind closed doors, they were fucking each other like wild animals. 

The taboo, the secrecy, the fear of being caught by people who thought they were related... 

It was affecting them more than they had realized. 

The second time it happened was when they were taking a walk in a park together and an elderly lady very kindly remarked that it was nice to see a parent and child spending their time together in such a domestic way. Again, they laughed it off and if the sex that night was more intense and feral than normal, they didn’t bring it up. 

What finally got the pot to boil over was the third time, when Tony was picking Peter up from college. One of his teachers had recognized him and had come up to start a conversation. 

“It’s so nice to finally meet the father of my star student!” she had said, cheerfully. Tony felt his heart throb and his cock ache again, and decided to run with it. What Peter didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, right? He didn’t need to correct her, right?

“Yes. It’s good to meet you too.” he replied in a charming way, “And good to know Peter’s doing well in his classes.”

“Oh- he’s the best.” she smiled, “Your teachings seem to really be helping him along.”

“...my teachings?”

She nodded, “I heard him talking about how his dad helps out with his studies. He says you’re a very smart engineer.”

Tony knew for a fact that Peter’s father was a baker and hence, didn’t have the engineering knowledge required to teach Peter anything. Tony had been the one helping out Peter when the younger man needed it, offering his advice from years of experience so of course, there clearly was one person Peter was parading as his father among his friends. 

And since Peter so clearly wanted to push that narrative, Tony was more than happy to comply. 

“God- you’re such a dirty slut. My dirty slut!” Tony growled into Peter’s ear, his hand jerking off the younger boy faster. 

“T-Tony!” Peter mewled, “M’ sorry Tony!”

“Are you? Cause I don't think you are.” Tony said, flicking his wrist over Peter’s cock head, “What a dirty boy I have, getting off to people thinking we’re related.”

Peter whined in shame, his legs trembling. The second they entered the house, Tony had Peter naked, sitting on his lap, legs spread eagle with Peter’s back to Tony's chest, and he started playing with Peter’s cock, edging the younger man.

“I’m- gonna cum!” Peter cried out, tears in his eyes over the stimulation. 

“Hmmm...I don’t think I’ll let you.”

“Tony!” Peter snapped, frustrated. Raising an eyebrow, Tony took his hand off of Peter’s cock and gave it a slap, not hard enough to seriously hurt but it was enough to get his point across. 

“Mind that tongue of yours, young man.” Tony said, using his other hand to grab a handful of Peter’s hair and pull, making Peter crane his neck backward, “Don’t forget who’s the Daddy here.”

Peter started to pant, his cock twitching the second Tony said that, just as the older man expected. With a grin, he gave another slap onto Peter’s cock, making him jump and squeal, his legs trembling.

“Who’s your Daddy?”

“Y-You are…”

“I can’t hear you~”

“You are! You’re my Daddy!”

“That’s my good baby boy~” Tony growled. He got his hand back onto Peter’s painfully hard dick and started to jerk it, faster and better than before. 

“Cum baby boy~ Cum in your Daddy’s hand!”

After that and several rounds of passionate fucking, the two of them laid in each others arms and talked about the new kink they seemed to have discovered. 

The kink of Peter and Tony roleplaying being father and son. The idea got them hot, got them excited, got them invested in trying it out. 

It opened up a whole new kink for the both of them and did wonders for an already good relationship. 

So when Peter got enrolled into a college that was in a different state and Tony had more money than he knew what to do with, it was the perfect opportunity for them. They moved and started living together as ‘father’ and ‘son’. Legally, they were not related in any way, shape or form, but socially, that’s what they told everyone.  
All of Peter’s friends knew Tony as his father and Tony’s employees knew Peter as his son. And they played the part perfectly. Tony was always the dominant caretaker.

Back home when people knew they were a couple, some of his antics might have seen a bit off. The way he would tell Peter what to do, buy Peter anything he wanted and was clearly calling all the shots, made some people raise an eyebrow. Similarly with Peter’s submissive behavior: always asking Tony’s permission for things, acting more spoilt than what was expected of his age and doing everything Tony told him. When people saw that in their relationship a few questions were asked about the healthiness of their dynamic. But here, in their new life where people thought they were father and son, it was perfectly normal.  
The question of why Peter was still living with his dad despite the fact that he was in his 20s was asked once, to which he said that his dad had custody of his since his parents got divorced (they had fun making up a divorce story) and it made sense to move in with his dad near the college of his dreams. 

But aside from that, no one said anything. No one questioned anything. And why would they when Tony and Peter were playing the part of father and son perfectly?

They loved it. 

They loved that people thought they had a platonic relationship - that what they were doing would be considered taboo - that on the surface they saw a healthy father-son relationship without knowing that every night, the said child was being dicked down by his dad. They didn’t know of the activities they did behind closed doors as lovers, of the son sucking off his daddy, of the daddy filling his boy’s ass with cum, of the spanking and punishment Peter got when he was being naughty, of Tony dressing his boy up in pretty lingerie. 

Day’s that were especially intense were when they had guests over, usually Tony’s clients, and they had to pretend to be a regular parent-child pair. Unbeknownst to them, Tony would jerk Peter’s cock under the table, or Peter would send Tony his nudes while he’s talking to his client. Tony would grope his ass as he made coffee for everyone, the activity hidden behind the kitchen counter and Peter would drop his pants, spread apart his ass and show off his tight rim to Tony whenever his company wasn't looking. The fear and the excitement over someone seeing them made it all so much better. 

And now, having invited a bunch of Peter’s friends for a sleepover the next day...

They were going to have a hell of a time. 

~~~~~

“Woah- Peter!” Ned gasped as he took in the house, “Never knew you lived in a mansion!”

“It’s not a mansion.” Peter laughed, “It’s just a suite.”

“In one of the most expensive buildings in the state.” Brad retorted, just as impressed but not really showing it.

Peter shrugged, “My dad’s rich.”

“Clearly.” 

Flash frowned, clearly upset that his own house was nothing in comparison to Peter’s and when struck in the face with how different their lifestyles were, he couldn’t bring himself to say anything snarky. Peter was happy about that. Flash did get a kick out of teasing Peter a bit which Peter didn’t really mind, it was a dynamic in their friendship, but if Tony heard any of the insults Flash hurled his way, friendly or otherwise, Peter knew Tony wouldn’t tolerate it. 

“Speaking of my dad…” Peter said, leading them into the kitchen where Tony was, his back facing them as he was preparing a meal for them. 

“Hey kids,” Tony said once he spotted them, a bright smile on his face, “It’s good to finally meet you.”

Peter’s friends were a bit stunned for a few seconds before they got their bearings and responded kindly, shaking Tony’s hands and introducing themselves. Peter had to hold back a laugh. He understood why Tony might have rendered them speechless for a second. Tony was the picture perfect definition of a DILF. He looked incredibly sexy dressed in his jeans and T-shirt, his thighs and biceps stretching out the fabric deliciously. Coupled with his perfectly styled hair, his fashionable glasses and his trimmed facial hair, Peter had to stop himself from drooling in front of everyone.  
Compared to Tony, he was dressed pretty normal: A pair of loose sweatpants, a science pun t-shirt and his hair was the usual curly mess but he knew Tony was a fan of the look. What people couldn’t see however, was the baby pink lace lingerie he was wearing underneath. Soft panties that did nothing to store his cock (but did make it look pretty) and a cute bra which Peter knew would make Tony go feral. 

Which was exactly what he wanted. 

While Tony and his friends were talking to each other, Peter subtly walked behind the three young adults, their backs towards him while Peter could look Tony in the eye, before he lifted his shirt up, flashing his chest at Tony. 

Being the professional pervert he is, Tony didn’t have a very visible reaction but Peter could tell he was shocked at how quickly Peter took action. The younger boy stuck his tongue out lewdly and lightly toyed with his nipples over the bra, the hardening buds evident even through the fabric. He loved knowing that Tony was probably in hell, the man having to maintain a conversation and not let anything slip while also controlling himself and not pouncing on Peter right then and there. 

“Peter,” he called out, the younger boy immediately dropping his shirt and acting like nothing happened, “Why don’t you take your friends up to your room for a while and get some studying done? I’ll call you guys down when dinner is ready.”

“Are you sure we can’t help, Mr.Stark?” Ned asked.

“Nonsense. You kids are my guests! Just have a good time and leave the rest to me.”

The three of them vocalized their thanks, greatly appreciative of Tony’s hospitality. 

“C’mon you guys,” Peter said once it was over, “This way.”

As he directed them towards their room, following behind them, he was about to turn around to wink at Tony but the older man was already behind him, his hardening cock pressing into his ass. 

“Keep an eye on your phone, baby boy~” he growled into his ear, “Daddy will text you soon.”

“O-ok~” Peter said, his heart thumping in his chest over what he was supposed to do.

“Good boy.” With a pinch on his ass, Tony left to go back to the kitchen and Peter followed his friends, none of them any the wiser. 

~~~~~

They were an hour into their study session when Peter got the text.

His whole body was overcome with heat when he read : ‘Outside your room. Now.’

“Hey my dad’s calling me.” Peter casually said, getting up from the comfortable bed they were sitting on, “He needs a bit of help with dinner. I’ll be back soon.”

“Oh- we can come help too.” Ned offered but Peter was quick to deny him.

“Nah don’t worry about it. Like he said, you’re our guests! And besides, I'll be back in like ten minutes.”

“Alright. If you say so.”

With a wave, Peter left his room and made sure to close his door completely. When he turned, he saw Tony waiting for him. 

Tony looked feral, his pupils blown wide open and his cheeks were red, no doubt as excited about the situation as Peter was. He gestured with his eyes to look down and when Peter followed, he drooled at the sight of Tony’s hard cock struggling against his jeans. He was about to get on his knees when Tony stopped him. Confusion led to surprise and Tony grabbed Peter’s sweatpants and pulled down, exposing Peter's panties to the world. He took a second to bask in it, his eyes shamelessly traveling over Peter’s pretty cock before he put a finger to his lips, signaling Peter that he had to be quiet, before gently getting Peter on his knees.  
The younger boy's cock throbbed in his panties as he hungrily unbuttoned his Daddy’s jeans, eager to get that dick in his mouth. Once he got it out, he wasted no time, practically moaning when he swallowed the hard member. A rough tug on his hair reminded him to stay silent before it was used to direct his movements. Tony started to lightly thrust, his grip on Peter’s hair unrelenting as he used the boy's mouth like a flesh-light. Cock sliding in and out of his throat, Peter sat there and took it, his eyes never leaving Tony’s face. The older man looked so sexy, his pupils blown out, face strained as he bit his lower lip to keep from groaning. Peter could tell his man wasn’t going to last long and honestly, who could blame him? Peter’s own dick was so hard he felt like he could cum untouched over how hot the situation was. 

Peter, on his hands and knees, his pants pulled down to show off his fat ass in pretty pink panties, greedily sucking off his Daddy’s cock right outside the room his friends were staying in. 

It was so hot. So sexy. Peter wanted more. 

But he knew he had to be patient.

The only problem with these sneaky and debaucherous acts was that they had to time it perfectly. Peter would love to bend over and get fucked then and there but by then, his friends would get curious and might leave to find him. But still, they enjoyed these moments, no matter how short. 

He was suddenly taken away from the moment as something fell onto his lap. He looked down, raising his eyebrows as he picked up the condom. 

“Touch yourself, baby boy.” Tony whispered, his thrusting getting more erratic as he chased his climax, “Don’t wanna go back in with a hard-on, do you?”

Peter practically cried in relief when he got permission to jerk off, adding another dangerous element to this game. Practically ripping apart the plastic, he hurriedly slid the condom onto his cock. Tony, always being prepared, knew that if Peter came in his hands it would be difficult to clean up so: Condom. He did his best when he swallowed his moans down along with Tony’s cock, his hand immediately jerking his dick at the same pace his mouth was being fucked. He danced his tongue over the tip, drooling at the taste of Tony’s precum before he pulled off to nuzzle at Tony’s balls. Taking one of the heavy sacks in his mouth, he suckled at Tony’s sensitive spot, incredibly pleased when the action made Tony’s knees buckle. His tongue expertly toyed with Tony’s balls while using one hand to jerk off Tony and using the other to touch himself. 

“I’m close baby- fuck-” Tony hissed, “Take it back in, I want to see you swallow.”

Peter lewdly dragged his tongue over Tony’s veiny, angry cock from the base to the tip before he took it back into his mouth, immediately deepthroating the member. His hands started to move faster, Peter praying that the noise would not seep into the room that was just a foot away from him. With a couple more thrusts down his throat, Tony climaxed. His body tensed up, his balls twitching as he dumped load after load of cum into his baby boy’s mouth, cum which Peter swallowed eagerly. A couple more tugs on his cock and Peter followed, his moans muffled by the semen as he came, the condom filling up with his cum.

Tony chuckled as Peter, being the cock whore he is, continued to mouth at Tony’s spent cock once it was out of his mouth, his hot tongue and lips still gliding over it, clearly wanting more. Tony pinched his nose as a warning, making Peter pout but clearly, they knew it was about time his friends got curious and so, they needed to stop.

For now. 

Tony took the tied up condom from Peter to dispose of it, but only after he pulled Peter’s pants back up, giving his ass a hearty squeeze.

“Dinner will be ready soon, ok?” he told Peter.

The boy nodded, leaning up to kiss his perfect Daddy.

“Can’t wait.”

~~~~~ 

Dinner was uneventful for the most part. Compared to what they just did, a bit of groping under the table wasn’t a big deal. The couple, along with Peter’s friends, sat together and chatted while they scarfed down Tony’s amazing Ravioli. Peter felt so much pride when his friends couldn't stop complimenting his Daddy over his amazing cooking skills. 

“Woah- you have how many PHD’s?” Ned gasped as Tony chuckled.

“Six. But technically I have eight.”

“Technically?”

“Dropped out of the last two before I got it. Was a month away, but someone had to take over the company.”

“Woah!” the boys gasped, Peter smiling as everyone got along. 

Once dinner was over, everyone found their way to the couch, getting comfy for movie night. 

“You sure you don’t want to join us, Mr.Stark?” Flash asked kindly. 

Tony shook his head, “I have some work to do. Plus, there’s a meeting tomorrow that I need to attend so gotta sleep in early.” he ruffled Peter’s hair and kissed his head, “Be good. Go to bed before four am please.”

Everyone laughed, Peter batting Tony away, pretending to be the shy Son who didn’t want to be shown affection in front of his friends.

“Good night, boys.”

“Good night Mr.Stark!”

Peter waved at him before his attention was taken back to the TV, knowing full well that Tony wasn't going to bed. They picked Star Wars, everyone getting comfortable on the couch and bean bag, but Peter’s was distracted from the anticipation. 

And just as he thought that, he got a message on his phone. 

**_‘Tell them you want to make popcorn or something and come to the kitchen.’_ **

“Hey, anyone want popcorn?”

A chime of agreements were voiced and Peter swallowed a giggle as he all but ran to the kitchen. It was placed at the corner of the living room, looking out to the TV and the back of the sofa. He rounded the corner of the kitchen counter and sure enough, there was Tony, kneeling down on the ground. 

He wiggled his eyebrows, a smirk on his face, beckoning Peter to walk behind the counter, hidden from his friends. As the younger boy got ready to make some popcorn, he had to suppress a squeal as Tony slotted his face between Peter’s ass. Pulling down his shorts and boxers down slightly to have uninterrupted access, Peter's knees buckled as Tony stuck his tongue out and started to eat the boy out . Tony, through years of experience, was a master at oral sex. The first time it happened, Peter barely lasted for a minute before cumming buckets, getting hard all over again when he saw Tony swallow. He always loved when Tony sucked his cock but his favorite would have to be when Tony rimmed him. He was just so skilled, he never failed to make Peter cum from his tongue alone. 

Tony as well, loved to tongue fuck Peter’s ass. The boy’s behind was just so addictive and so perfect to ravish he couldn’t get enough. A hand on each cheek, squeezing and spreading them as required while he devoured that pretty pink, twitching hole. 

Peter bit his lower lip tightly, trying his best to not moan. Thankfully his friends were engrossed in the movie and weren’t paying Peter any attention. If even one of them turned around to look at him, they would see a blushing Peter, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as waves of pleasure washed over him. Tony’s chuckles shook Peter to his core, his cock already rock hard and leaking with pre cum. Placing a kiss to his hole, Tony’s grip on Peter’s cheeks tightened as he spread them apart, giving him more room to stick his tongue deep inside that hot, wet cavern. 

Peter had to slap a hand over his mouth but immediately put it down when Ned turned around to look at him. 

“What’s the hold up?” Ned asked, “Need a hand?”

“N-No!” Peter said, grateful that the room was only illuminated by the TV which hopefully hid his red face, “Sorry I was j-just watching the movie f-from here and k-kind of forgot.”

“You doing ok?” Flash asked, uncharacteristically concerned, “You sound...weird.”

“Y-yeah i’m fine. Just got the-” Tony’s tongue managed to find a sweet spot inside of Peter which made the younger boy’s breath hitch, which luckily helped prove his point, “Got the hiccups.”

With nods of confirmation, Peter’s friends finally turned back to the TV. Peter bit his lip and he pushed his hips back, begging for more of Tony’s tongue. The older man indulged him for a few more seconds, tickling Peter’s balls with a free hand before he separated, pinching Peter’s behind as a warning to not whine. Peter knew why Tony paused, taking the time to grab a packet of seasoned corn kernels and switch on the microwave. His friends wouldn't be so easily fooled the second time. 

Tossing a bag inside and setting the timer, the delicious scent of butter wafted through the air, the oncoming sound of popping no doubt, about to begin. And while that happened, Tony stuck two fingers into his mouth, covering them with saliva, before he pressed them into Peter’s hole. The young man shivered, his cock twitching even more as the slimy yet hard feeling of Tony's fingers slowly started to fill his ass. His cock was practically dripping all over the floor, his balls taught as he tried his best to not cum. He didn't have permission yet and he knows how much his Daddy hated it when Peter came without permission. His punishment could range from Tony not touching him all night to Tony fucking him right in front of his friends.

So he had to behave himself so they could both enjoy this hot, steamy and taboo night. 

Tony pressed a loving kiss on Peter’s ass cheek, like he knew how hard Peter was trying to not cum. But while he appreciated the determination, it didn't mean that he had to go easy on the boy. With precision and ease that came after the many many rounds of sex they had during their relationship, Tony managed to find Peter’s sweet spot immediately. Peter’s knees buckled as his Daddy’s long fingers started to curl inside him, hitting that delicious bundle of nerves inside him. 

“Oh- fuck!” he whined out, biting his lower lip so hard he was afraid he might draw blood. The popcorn popping sound as well as the movie's audio echoed throughout the room but despite all the distractions, the two lovers were just focused on each other. Tony slipped in his second finger, drooling at the fact that no matter how many times he ravaged Peter’s body and speared the younger man with his cock, his hole was still so deliciously tight. Spitting on his rim, chuckling at bit as he tensed around his digits in response, Tony started to pump faster, stretching out Peter’s tight ass. He bit his fat ass cheek, grinning as he left behind teeth marks and hickeys, marking what belonged to him. Tony was possessive, he was primal; Peter was his baby boy and he loved marking him in places only he could see. 

“D-Daddy p-please!” Peter whimpered softly, his hips grinding back against Tony’s fingers as he begged, “I w-want more- please- oh fuck-”

“Hmm?” Tony hummed in response, making sure his voice isn't loud enough for anyone but Peter to hear, “What do you want, baby boy?”

“Fuck- I w-want to c-cum!” Peter begged, tears forming in his pretty eyes from the growing tells of an orgasm he can't reach yet, “I w-want you c-cock- I want D-Daddy’s cock!”

“Oh you naughty little boy~” Tony teased, curling his fingers inside Peter, making the boy’s breath hitch. He glanced at his baby boy’s cock, the member angry and red, hard as a brick and ready to burst from even the slightest touch. Tony loved these moments. Where Peter was helpless under his touch and could do nothing but take what Tony gave him. 

But Tony also had to admit that his cock was just as hard and needy, and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself in that tight, intoxicating heat. 

He pulled his fingers out of Peter while he fished out his phone using the other hand. Peter noted that Tony was doing and took the time to take out the popped bag of popcorn and replaced it with another one. During the mind blowing pleasure he was receiving, he almost forgot that his friends were in the room he was getting finger fucked in. 

He loved it. 

And suddenly, the power went out. 

Tony rushed to his feet, his cock already out and he immediately slipped it in, filling up Peter’s ass. He clamped his hand over the younger man's mouth to muffle the screams. 

Peter’s eyes rolled to the back of his head at the sudden intrusion. The stretch was maddening, Tony’s thick, fat cock brushing against his throbbing walls, the feeling almost like burning thanks to the lack of lube. But he loved the pain. His Daddy’s saliva and fingers made it so he wasn’t hurt too much, but he still felt like his cock was splitting him in two. 

“Aw- shit!” his friends groaned at the sudden power failure, “Peter?”

Tony’s hand left his mouth, allowing him to speak. 

“H-Hey guys, don’t worry about t-the power!” Peter said, his breath hitching as Tony slowly started to move, “It’ll be b-back in a minute.”

“Oh, ok.” Ned said, “Where are you anyway? Can’t see you at all.”

Peter again was grateful for how well the kitchen counter was hidden. The room itself was illuminated thanks to the balcony doors that filtered in the light from the starry sky, but pockets of the large living room was shrouded in complete darkness, including the kitchen. 

“I’m s-still here.” Peter said, swallowing his moans as Tony’s fat cock pulled out till the tip, before he sensually pushed it back in, “Almost done with the p-popcorn.”

“Oh ok. Shame the power went out right before that. Lemme see if I can lend you a hand…”

Tony whispered into Peter’s ear as they watched Ned fish for his phone, no doubt wanting to turn on the flashlight, “Think fast, Son.”

“Don’t!” Peter snapped, surprising his friends. The fear of getting caught made his voice come out louder than he wanted it to, but he cleared his throat before continuing like nothing happened, “I-I mean, look at the sky!” he said, diverting their attention to the large balcony. It was a beautiful night. The moon was full and the stars shone brightly, complimenting the sparkling lights from the city.

“Let’s go hang out in t-the balcony,” Peter said, “You rarely g-get a view l-like this, right?”

“Oh wow, you’re right!” The boys echoed the sentiment as they stared at the sky, “Let’s go out! Peter, come on!”

“Y-you guys go ahead. I need to pee.”

“Ok!” 

They all piled onto the giant balcony, gasping in awe at the night sky and the bustling city below, the sounds of the roaring wind and the traffic concealing the screams of the couple inside. 

“Fuck-fuck-fuck-daddy!” Peter hissed as Tony picked up the pace. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter’s torso and started jackhammering his hips, brutally pounding into Peter's hole. They had played around enough, now, they were just being feral. All the sneaking around only to end it with them fucking a few feet away from their friends was too hot.

“Look at your friends out there-” Tony growled into Peter's ear as he pounded into her, “No clue that- shit-shit- your getting fucked by your father.”

“Daddyyyyy~” Peter whined through the merciless fucking, “you feel s-so good Daddy!!”

“Yeah? Daddy’s cock feels good?” Tony asked, a higher lilt in his voice as he cooed at Peter, “Naughty boy likes getting his hole stuffed with his daddy’s dick?”

“I love it! I love it! I love Daddy’s dick! Oh daddy please- please let me cum!”

“Not yet- oohhh~ Daddy’s almost there, baby boy. Just a little more more- fuck!” Tony was ruthlessly pounding into Peter, the boy's body violently bouncing around with every smack of Tony’s hips to his ass. They couldn't see each other, but Tony could perfectly picture how    
Peter’s ass was jiggling with each thrust. 

“What a slut~” Tony growled into Peter’s ear, the dirty talk getting them more on edge, “So horny for your daddy, you’re ready to get fucked whenever I want you.”

“Yes- yes- yes! I’m your toy, daddy! Use me! I’m yours!”

“Fuck!!” Tony grit his teeth as that familiar knot in his stomach was making itself apparent, “Where did I go wrong raising you? How did my son- oh fuck- become such a fucking whore?” Tony wanted to slap Peter’s ass so badly but he couldn't risk the noise, instead opting to slip his hand under Peter’s shirt and pinch his nipple, hard.

Peter felt like he was in heat. His tongue sticking out, drooling with his eyes rolled to the back of his head as his Daddy’s cock hit his prostate straight on with every thrust. 

“M’sorry Daddy! I’m sorry!” He slurred out, “I’m sorry i’m such a bad boy!”

“You’re sorry, huh?” Tony asked before he grabbed a handful of Peter’s hair and pulled harshly, making Peters' back press flush against his chest, “Prove it then, little slut. Are you going to take your fathers cum like a good little boy?”

“Yes Daddy, please! I’ll be good! Please fill me with your cum!”

“Well, at least you still have your manners.” Tony chuckled as he bit into Peter’s earlobe as he continued to pound his boy into next week. 

“D-Daddy! I’m gonna cum~” Peter said, euphoria filling his thoughts as he was slowly reaching the edge. He was surprised yet happy that he managed this long without climaxing, and the fact that he was going to cum just from his ass...he knew his daddy would like that.

“Oh yeah? You’re gonna cum? Then cum for me baby boy~ Cum for your daddy.” 

With Tony’s gruff voice guiding him, Peter slapped a hand over his mouth as he finally climaxed, his body shaking, back arching as his pretty cock spurted out ropes and ropes of cum onto the floor. His body trembled as Tony continued to fuck him, his daddy milking his orgasm dry. 

Tony cursed into Peter’s shoulder as his delicious ass tightened around his member, squeezing the life out of him. Feeling Peter unravel in his arms and around his cock had pushed him to the edge, the older man ready to fill his lover. 

“Here it comes, baby~” he announced, “You ready for your fathers cum?”

“Yes Daddy!” Peter gasped, trying his best to power through the sensitivity of Tony still fucking him. His cock was still hard though, so he grit his teeth and started stroking himself, knowing that Tony wouldn't mind this time.

“Fill me up Daddy~ Breed your baby boy.”

That was all it took for Tony to cum. He grabbed Peter’s hips in a bruising grip, shoving his cockas far as it could go, practically molding Peter’s ass to him as he climaxed. Throwing his head back, his fat cock gushed out load after load of thick and hot semen, filling Peter to the brim. His balls twitched as he drained his cum into his baby, thrusting a couple more times to milk his semen as much as he could. Not a single drop was to go to waste.

Peter, in the heat of the moment, came a second time. He would have squealed in happiness were it not for his friends, as his cock spurted out more semen, his orgasm crashing over him as a response to the feeling of being filled- of being bred.

They stood like that for a few seconds, coming down from their highs as Tony peppered Peter’s shoulder with loving kisses, before slowly pulling out.

Peter’s body shivered in response as he could feel the cum inside of him threaten to drip out, but Tony, knowing his baby boy the best, already grabbed a hold of the panties and jeans that were around Peter’s ankles before he pulled them up for him. 

“Keep all that cum in, baby boy~” Tony purred, “Have to make sure your daddy bred you well and good.”

“Ok Daddy~” Peter replied, “anything you say~”

“Good boy.” Tony gave Peter a love tap on the ass, “I'll turn the power back on in a minute. Now, go to your friends and pretend like your father didn’t fill you up with his cum.”

“Yes Daddy!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Pure filth. This was so fun to write.  
> You have any requests, let me know!


End file.
